Mi diario, por Haruno Sakura
by Namine1993
Summary: Acabo de encontrar mi diario.Pero no tengo tiempo para leerlo.¡El baile de fin de curso comienza en seguida!Bah.Recuerdo que lo empecé a principios de este año,de solo pensar en ello me entra la risa,si a estrenos del curso cambié,ahora no me reconozco...
1. Mi nuevo camino ¡Pienso ser yo misma!

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo la trama de este fic**

**Summary: Acabo de encontrar mi diario. Pero no tengo tiempo para leerlo. ¡El baile de fin de curso comienza en seguida! Bah, da igual. Recuerdo que lo empecé a principios de este año, de solo pensar en ello me entra la risa, si a estrenos del curso cambié, ahora no me reconozco…**

**Avisos: Hay algo de OOC en alguna escena. Sakura va ser algo diferente en cuanto a la serie para encajar con la trama y debido a algunos sucesos en su pasado.**

* * *

_**Mi diario, por Haruno Sakura**_

Prólogo: Mi nuevo camino ¡Pienso ser yo misma!

* * *

El nuevo curso daba comienzo. Todos sus alumnos nos reuníamos en el salón de actos para introducir ese año académico. En la última fila se sentaban los chicos más guapos de todo el colegio. Su líder, Sasuke Uchiha, tenía hasta un club de fans, liderado por dos chicas bien peligrosas: Ino y Karin.

Además de Sasuke, estaba Neji (primo de mi mejor amiga), Shikamaru (promedio de sobresaliente), Kiba (apasionado de los animales) y, aunque no lo crean mi mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki.

Con todas esas relaciones creeréis que yo me llevaría genial con ellos, pero no es así, excepto con Naruto. Los demás me caían fatal, me parecían una panda de salidos que se aprovechaban de su físico y no dudaban en ligarse a todas las tías del instituto para luego dejarlas en cuanto vieran a otra más interesante o propusieran una partida mejor. Porque de eso se trataba para ellos: de un juego.

Mientras me sentaba tres filas delante de los mencionados, saludaba con la mano a Suigetsu, Sai, Gaara y Kankurou, que se me quedaron mirando con la boca abierta.

Y no era para menos. El curso pasado terminé harta de los insultos de Sasuke, Ino y Karin, cada uno por su parte, sobre mi aspecto de monja.

En el verano me había ocupado de cambiar mi vestuario por uno más cómodo, y de paso la indumentaria del colegio.

Ahora me sentía más libre con la falda corta por encima de las rodillas, la camisa de mi talla, algo ajustada por el pecho, y mi pelo rosado suelto que me llegaba por debajo de los hombros.

Por fin me coloqué al lado de mi mejor amiga, Hinata Hyuuga. Estaba charlando animadamente con Ten-ten y Temari. Ellas ya sabían mi decisión del verano, aún así, se quedaron sin palabras al verme. Siempre, con toda la ropa que llevaba, no se podía apreciar mi figura.

Pude distinguir algunos comentarios del Uchiha y los suyos hacia mí, pero yo había decidido a pasar de ellos.

Las luces del techo se apagaron y los directores salieron al escenario. El director, Minato Uzumaki y la directora Tsunade.

Después de muchas quejas de los alumnos, algunos gritos de Tsunade y un buen rato de Minato para tranquilizarla se pudieron mencionar las nuevas clases.

Vale, por ahora todo iba genial, me había tocado con mis amigas y amigos. ¡Incluso Naruto estaba conmigo!

Bueno, acababan de nombrar a Shikamaru, aceptable… Kiba, pasable… Neji, aquello ya se estaba descontrolando.

Mierda, la cosa se estaba poniendo fea. Espero que no me pongan con

-…Sasuke

Noooooo. Toda la suerte me había abandonado, el mundo se iba cayendo a pedazos y eso no era todo. Los siguientes nombres que nombraron no fueron otros que Karin e Ino… Y para terminar alguna que otra chica del club de fans.

Ese curso iba ser muy, muy largo.


	2. ¿Callarme? ¡Ahora ni bajo el agua!

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo la trama de este fic**

**Summary: Acabo de encontrar mi diario. Pero no tengo tiempo para leerlo. ¡El baile de fin de curso comienza en seguida! Bah, da igual. Recuerdo que lo empecé a principios de este año, de solo pensar en ello me entra la risa, si a estrenos del curso cambié, ahora no me reconozco…**

**Avisos: Hay algo de OOC en alguna escena. Sakura va ser algo diferente en cuanto a la serie para encajar con la trama y debido a algunos sucesos en su pasado.**

* * *

Capítulo 1- ¿Callarme? ¡Ahora ni bajo el agua!

* * *

Vale, lo peor había pasado. Las miradas que los compañeros posaban en mí se iban disminuyendo. Ya nos habíamos ido a clase y estaba charlando con mis amigos después de un verano entero sin verles. Todos se habían ido de vacaciones y muchos habían vuelto hace dos días.

Yo no tenía padres desde hace tres años. Aún vivía en la misma casa. Un familiar extranjero que no conocía se encarga de los asuntos financieros y cada mes me mandaba dinero.

Claro que esto sólo lo sabían Naruto y Hinata.

-¡Sakura-chan, qué de tiempo!- me saludó un alegre Suigetsu- ¡cuánto has cambiado! Se te ve mucho mejor.

-Que bocazas eres, tío-intervino Sai- Hola chicas, qué extraño que este año nos tocó a todos juntos.

-Sí, hola. Lo malo es que nos tocó con las jefas del club de fans y encima a su banda- suspiré.

-A cambio nos han puesto de tutor a Kakashi-sensei. Además, algunos de ellos no están tan mal, como ese Shikamaru…

-Eres una pervertida, hermanita- señaló Kankurou- y con nuestro tutor no lo vas a mejorar.

-Este año Kakashi-sensei se ha traído la continuación de su libro. Así que llegará más tarde que de costumbre-anunció Ten-ten.

* * *

Mientras hablábamos unos apuestos chicos entraban por la puerta del aula. El pelinegro se paró de golpe en el umbral al ver nuestro grupo. Yo, decidida a ignorarle este año, me volví a hablar con Gaara, que acababa de llegar.

-Hey teme¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Naruto siguiendo la dirección de su mirada- ¿ésa es Sakura-chan?- inquirió incrédulo.

* * *

-Vaya, vaya. Mira quién ha decidido vestirse bien por fin, Ino.

-Seguro que aprendió de nosotras, Karin. Ésa pelo chicle no puede aprender nada por sí sola.

Detrás de Sasuke, cómo no, entraban mis dos enemigas. Lo que ellas no sabían era que yo no iba a ser la chica tímida de siempre.

-No me hagáis reír. Ni a la persona más desesperada del mundo se le pasaría por la cabeza aprender algo de vosotras.

Ante mi contestación la clase entera se quedó en silencio. Todo el mundo se volvió en nuestra dirección anonadado porque les hubiera respondido.

-¡¿Qué has dicho, frontuda?!

-No te alteres, Ino-cerda. Dicen que la verdad duele.

Menos mal que en ese momento apareció el profesor Hatake, si no, seguramente se me hubiera tirado encima.

-Parece que estas vacaciones os han dado mucha rienda suelta, espero que no se repitan incidentes como el del año pasado. Esta vez los directores me han pedido que os coloquemos en sitios fijos, los cuales yo decidiré y…

Un sonoro "¡¿Quééé?!" se pudo escuchar en nuestro aula. Puede que fuéramos muy quejitas, pero en ese momento yo estaba más preocupada rezando para que no me tocase con un "galán".

-Bueno, bueno. Dejarme al menos decir los grupos y luego me puedo sentar a leer tranquilo. Bien, desde la primera fila hasta la última hasta la última:

»Shikamaru y Temari

»Kankurou y Gaara

»Neji y Ten-ten

»Naruto y Hinata

»Kiba y Lee

»Ino y Karin

»Sasuke y Sakura

»Suigetsu y Sai

Apenas conseguí oír eso último. Delante de mí estaban mis enemigas y a mi lado… ni lo quería nombrar.

-Vaya, vaya niñita. Parece que nos tocó juntos- me dijo Sasuke mirándome de arriba abajo parando la mirada en determinados sitios. Sabía de sobre que no haría eso ni loco con los demás, simplemente quería fastidiarme.

-Cállate y déjame tranquila, Uchiha.

Me miró incrédulo alzando una ceja, viendo como yo me sentaba al lado de la ventana. Seguramente sería la primera vez que una chica le rechazaría.

Ino y Karin echaron a correr hacia mí con intenciones no muy buenas.

-Quietas, quietas- intervino agarrándolas en seguida Kakashi, interrumpiéndolas- mejor váyanse cada uno a su sitio. ¡Ya!

"Hnm. Interesante, pero esto no quedará así, Sakura"-pensó Sasuke sentándose en su sitio. En competitividad nadie le ganaba.

Mis enemigas no paraban de girarse hacia atrás y cuando no halagaban al Uchiha me echaban miradas de odio. Yo pasé de ellas y de mi compañero. Me incliné en la silla para hablar con Suigetsu y Sai.

Este año reparé en que la gente hablaba más alto que de costumbre, y al parecer no fui la única en notarlo.

-Muy bien, tendremos que añadir una nueva norma a este curso- habló Kakashi-sensei- si vais a hablar en clase, sólo podréis con vuestro compañero.

-¡Nooooooo!

Toda la clase rió ante mi comentario. Kakashi-sensei volvió a sumergirse en su nuevo libro, que había pasado de ser rojo a verde.

Lo único que hice fue entretenerme inspeccionando el paisaje por la ventana. Hice como si me interesara mucho un pájaro que volaba hacia el árbol más cercano.

-¿Y ése cambio a que se debe, niñita?-preguntó Sasuke con picardía.

Me volteé a enfrentarme a su mirada y ver su media sonrisa de arrogancia.

-No te incumbe, Uchiha. Pero seguro que tus zorras estarán encantadas de hablar contigo.

-Kakashi-sensei únicamente nos deja hablar con nuestros compañeros y a mí me apetece hablar.

-Para hablar sólo se necesita una persona.

-Pero para una conversación se necesitan dos, o tal vez prefieras hacer otra cosa…

Su voz sonaba realmente insinuante, pero yo no había pasado todos esos años cohibida por su culpa para nada.

-Si te digo la verdad, prefería lo de mirar al pajarillo de antes.

-Ya veo. Sigues siendo la misma niñita estúpida de siempre. Encima te tengo que aguantar este año a mi lado. Tsk, que molestia.

Y ahí estaba la palabra que tanto odiaba: molestia. Desde el día en que nos conocimos la usó para referirse a mí.

_Iba feliz de la mano de mi madre hacia la nueva guardería._ _Ése era mi primer año y estaba ansiosa por conocer a mis nuevos amigos y ver a Naruto y Hinata._

_Habíamos quedado en la entrada de la clase, así que me separé de mi madre con un fuerte abrazo y salí corriendo mientras movía el brazo enérgicamente para despedirla._ _Pero justo en la esquina antes del aula me choqué con un pelinegro tirándole todos los libros de su mochila abierta al suelo._

_-Ay, lo siento mucho, lo siento- me disculpé toda roja mientras se los recogía._

_-Que molesta eres, niñita._

_Me quedé ahí plantada, congelada al escuchar eso. Él cogió los libros que había agrupado y se fue._

_Y ahí es donde comenzó mi tortura._

Pero esa tortura terminaría hoy.

-Tranquilo, el sentimiento es mutuo. A mí tampoco me hace nada de gracia tenerte aquí, Uchiha.

* * *

-¡Kyaaa¿Veis? Me tocó al lado de Shikamaru. Es cosa del destino- decía una alborotada Temari en el recreo.

-No creo, Kankurou y yo estamos detrás y a cualquier movimiento raro del Nara, nos le cargamos.

-Qué psicópata estás hoy Gaara, reserva algo de energía para el partido- avisó Suigetsu.

-Va a ser un milagro que salgamos vivos. Con la clase que nos ha tocado este año vamos a estar discutiendo en vez de jugando- repuso Sai.

En cierto modo tenían razón. Era imposible que Kiba o Sasuke se pusiera de acuerdo con alguno de ellos.

-¿Estás bien Sakura-chan?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí Hinata-chan ¿por?

-De seguro que le afectó eso de tener que sentarse al lado de Sasuke- rió Suigetsu pasándome un brazo por los hombros- pero oí como le dejabas en su sitio, eso sí que fue gracioso.

Me reí feliz con él, ignorando por completo que unas personas nos estaban observando.

* * *

Por otro lado bajo un árbol charlaban unos galanes ajenos a casi todo su alrededor.

-¡Ja! Este año no vas a ganar, jefe, ya hemos decidido a quién tienes que conquistar- exclamó Kiba.

-¿No se suponía que lo elegía yo?

-Cierto, pero las únicas que no babean al verte son Sakura y Hinata, y no pienso dejar que Hinata participe en esto- aclaró Neji.

-Qué primo más protector, dattebayo. Aunque no me parece bien para Sakura-chan, y el teme no lo va a conseguir ni en mil años.

Ahí estaba Naruto defendiendo a sus amigas. Se estiró un poco mejor tirado en la hierba.

-Qué dobe eres. De cualquier forma no me interesa la molestia.

-Una pena, se ponía interesante- dijo Shikamaru- y parece que tienes contrincantes- añadió al ver a Suigetsu a lo lejos. Estaba abrazando a Sakura.

-Yo que creía que el jefe no era tan cobarde…

Acababa de dar en una vena sensible. Todos lo sabían, incluida cierta persona:

-¿A quién estás llamando cobarde?- inquirió de mal humor Sasuke- Hnm, acepto. Ya os retractaréis de vuestras palabras.

-No lo creo- respondieron todos a la vez en su interior.


	3. Aprender o recibir

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo la trama de este fic**

**Summary: Acabo de encontrar mi diario. Pero no tengo tiempo para leerlo. ¡El baile de fin de curso comienza en seguida! Bah, da igual. Recuerdo que lo empecé a principios de este año, de solo pensar en ello me entra la risa, si a estrenos del curso cambié, ahora no me reconozco…**

**Avisos: Hay algo de OOC en alguna escena. Sakura va ser algo diferente en cuanto a la serie para encajar con la trama y debido a algunos sucesos en su pasado.**

* * *

Capítulo 2- Aprender o recibir.

* * *

En clase de educación física nuestro profesor Gai estaba más hiperactivo que de costumbre, y eso no era nada bueno para nosotros.

-Gai-sensei, Gai-sensei, ¿por qué no practicamos fútbol?

-Buena idea, Lee. ¡Definitivamente la llama de la juventud está en ti! Chicas, sentaros en el césped, ¡y que se note vuestro espíritu!

Esos dos tipos siempre serían igual de raros, cada día discutíamos quién lo era más. Aunque esta vez nos habían librado a las chicas de la clase. En la anterior habíamos tenido que jugar un partido durante toda la hora.

-¡Ya verás de lo que soy capaz mi flor de cerezo!- gritó Lee en el campo.

Puede que fuese un pesado, pero no quería ser grosera con él ya que había sido de los únicos en tratarme bien, de modo que le dediqué una sonrisa que dejó a algunos chicos con la boca abierta.

* * *

-Te la van a quitar-le avisó Kiba a Sasuke en su lado del campo.

-Tú tranquilo, tengo un plan.

* * *

Parecía que les iba a dar un ataque a todas las chicas de mi clase, incluso Hinata, pero lo de ella sería por cierto rubio zorruno.

Todas estaban embobadas mirando al Uchiha. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, solo que esta vez miraba más en nuestra dirección, haciendo suspirar a todo el club de fans con la compenetración de una orquesta internacional.

-Ten-ten, Temari, controlaros un poco.

-¿Pero qué dices Sakura? ¿Tú te has fijado bien?- repuso Temari sin quitar la vista del campo.

-No me interesa. Es un pesado y no para de observarnos.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Kya! Como siga así me va a dar un ataque-exclamó Ten-ten haciendo un gesto con la mano de abanicarse.

Suspiré rendida y aparté la vista del campo. No pude ver como Sasuke fruncía la ceja, pero sí oí como el club de fans volvía a la carga con sus chillidos.

* * *

A la hora de comer los galanes volvían a comentar los sucesos anteriores.

-No te hizo ni caso - se desternillaba Naruto en el suelo.

-Pobre jefe- se rió Kiba entre los mordiscos que daba a su comida.

Sasuke les lanzó una mirada asesina a esos dos y otra a Shikamaru y Neji, que no comentaban pero reían a su manera.

-Tsk, hoy solo ha sido el primer día. Ya veréis de lo que es capaz un Uchiha.

-Sí, sí. Bueno mejor me voy a saludar a Sakura-chan, dattebayo- dijo nerviosamente al notar que allí corría peligro.

* * *

Desde nuestra mesa vi como Naruto se nos acercaba. Saludó alegre como siempre y se sentó a mi lado. Charlamos animadamente durante un buen rato.

-Ey, Naruto. ¿Cómo puedes aguantar a esos tíos?- preguntó Kankurou tan directo como siempre.

-En el fondo son muy majos, dattebayo… Lo que me recuerda que mantengáis un ojo en ellos. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos.

-¿Qué querrá decir?- inquirió Sai sin prestarle verdadera antención.

-Quién sabe. Venga vamos a llegar tarde- apremió Ten-ten cogiendo las cosas de la mesa.

* * *

En otro lado no muy lejos de los "galanes" otras chicas hacían sus propios planes.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, Ino. Esto no puede quedar así.

-No te preocupes, Karin. Esta tarde nos las veremos.

* * *

Paciencia Sakura, paciencia. Ya queda poco para irnos a casa.

Os ubico. Estamos a última hora y mi "querido compañero" no me deja en paz. Voy a tener que hablar con Kakis-sensei para que cambie la norma de hablar con el de al lado.

Faltaban diez minutos y yo permanecía deseosa de salir.

Una chica del club de fans entró en clase. Le dijo algo a Kakashi-sensei que le hizo alzar la cabeza de su libro.

-Sakura, Tsunade-sama te quiere ver en el despacho.

Suigetsu y Sai me miraron interrogante. Les devolví la mirada sin saber para qué me querría la directora.

En la entrada del despacho no estaba Shizune, como de costumbre. Supuse que ya se habría ido a casa. Entré y no vi a nadie, miré por toda la sala sin señales de Tsunade por allí.

-¿Tsunade-sama?

A la tercera vez desistí. Salí al pasillo y me encaminé de nuevo a la clase.

Suspiré. No había nadie ya en el aula. Cogí mi mochila y al girarme mis peores pesadillas me abordaron.

-Hola, frontuda. ¿Qué tal con Sasuke-kun?

Di un paso hacia atrás por reflejo. La única señal que hice que pudiera romper mi postura fue agarrar fuertemente el asa de mi mochila.

-¿Con Uchiha? Oh, espera, ya veo por dónde van los tiros. Tenéis envidia de que un pesado haga su trabajo.

-¡No hables así de Sasuke-kun!-gritó Karin dando una fuerte pisada- porque ahora vistas algo mejor no significa que tengas ése derecho.

-Mira por dónde, si sabéis hasta hacer una buena frase.

No me gustaba meterme con ella. Supuse que ellas tampoco conmigo. Entonces, ¿por qué nos teníamos que llevar así?

-Ahora verás-masculló Ino.

Esas dos deberían estar en el manicomio o el reformatorio, no porque estuvieran locas, si no porque se atrevían a hacer demasiadas locuras. El año pasado crearon un gran problema y parece que este año yo iba a estar en el próximo.

Esquivé de milagro un puñetazo de Ino y la patada de Karin. Derribaron unas las mesas de detrás, seguramente se hicieron mucho daño. Volvieron a la carga mucho más deprisa.

Por puro instinto me agaché. Ino se tropezó conmigo y Karin con ella. Cogí el mango de mi mochila, que se me había caído y me despedí de ellas.

En la enfermería aún estaba la doctora. Le dije con dos chicas de la clase 4-A estaban heridas y con alguna lesión en la muñeca y el tobillo.

* * *

-¿Habéis visto a Ino y Karin? Las han vendado pero bien vendadas- comentó Suigetsu al día siguiente en clase.

-Se tropezarían por las escaleras mecánicas al salir de la peluquería-rió Naruto sentado encima de la mesa.

-Pero p-pobrecillas. Se tuvieron que hacer d-daño.

Naruto posó los ojos con un brillo cálido en Hinata.

-Fueron ellas solas- repuse cortante. Acababa de meter la pata. Me tapé la boca con la mano intentando borrar lo dicho.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso Sakura-chan?-se interesó Sai con picardía.

-Bueno…

Apostaría que sus risas se escucharon por todo el colegio. Yo estaba muerta de vergüenza.

En ese momento entraron los "galanes", al vernos se sorprendieron de sus carcajadas y de mi sonrojo. Detrás de ellas aparecieron las "heridas", nada mas verme fueron directas en mi dirección. No tenían una cara amigable.

-¿Cómo te atreves a volver a este colegio frontuda?-casi gritó Ino. Su rostro estaba rojo de ira.

-Pues…Muy sencillo. Estudio aquí.

-Serás…

-¿Qué os ha pasado Ino, Karin?- intervino el pelinegro. Mis amigos se volvieron a desternillar de risa.

-Se tropezaron- respondió Kankurou entre risas con las manos en el estómago.

Sasuke nos miró confundido, ellos a carcajada limpia y yo aumentando de color a cada momento.

-Sakura, Minato-sama te quiere ver- avisó una niña desde la puerta. Justo a tiempo. Salí corriendo sin una palabra a nadie.

Llamé a la puerta del despacho y allí estaban los dos directores esperándome. Con un gesto me indicaron que me sentara frente a su escritorio.

-Verás, Sakura, ayer la enfermera nos comunicó, después de curar a dos alumnas, que fuiste tú quien la informó del accidente. Dinos, ¿qué pasó?- preguntó amablemente Minato.

-Puesto…esto…es que…no…

No sabía por dónde empezar. Ni siquiera quería delatarlas, yo no era así y ellas tampoco. No se lo merecían, aunque se hirieron ellas solas, las ayudé y esta mañana volvían a la carga. Yo no era quién para juzgar, a lo mejor tienen algún problema familiar o algo así…familiar…

Esa palabra resonó un buen rato en mi cabeza, últimamente me afectaba más que de costumbre. Al ver mi expresión desolada la directora también tomó parte en la conversación.

-Sólo dinos si estás bien.

-…Sí- físicamente estaba bien, en cierto modo no había mentido.

-Mmm… ¿quieres descansar hoy?-propuso Minato colocando una mano reconfortante en mi hombro. ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso? Ahora los recuerdos se multiplicaban.

-Esto…sí, gracias- respondí tragando sonoramente- si me disculpan.

Al entrar en clase le di la nota que me justificaba hoy en la escuela. Fui a mi sitio para coger las cosas sin hacer caso a la mirada de Sasuke, me despedí en bajo de mis amigos y me dirigí a casa. No me di cuenta pero un moreno seguí teniendo la mirada puesta en mí.

* * *

-Oye Naruto, ¿qué le pasaba a Sakura?- preguntó Sasuke a la hora del recreo. Tenía un tono indiferente, como si estuvieran hablando del partido del día anterior.

-Seguro que fueron tus admiradoras, últimamente están muy activas con ella- respondió con tono serio sin mirarle.

-Venga, no me digas que fue Sakura quien dejó así a esas dos- dijo Kiba sarcástico.

-No hizo falta -volvió a reír Naruto al recordar la historia. Le dio una palmada a Shikamaru en el hombro para que se animara un poco en vez de dormir de nuevo bajo su árbol favorito.

-Qué problemático…

-Esas dos son muy pesadas- comentó Neji observando a su alrededor.

-Definitivamente hoy pasaré a la acción con Sakura- pensó Sasuke en voz alta.

Naruto sólo bajó la vista, como si estuviera recordando algo.


	4. Un pésimo día ¿Creéis que hay algo peor?

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo la trama de este fic**

**Summary: Acabo de encontrar mi diario. Pero no tengo tiempo para leerlo. ¡El baile de fin de curso comienza en seguida! Bah, da igual. Recuerdo que lo empecé a principios de este año, de solo pensar en ello me entra la risa, si a estrenos del curso cambié, ahora no me reconozco…**

**Avisos: Hay algo de OOC en alguna escena. Sakura va ser algo diferente en cuanto a la serie para encajar con la trama y debido a algunos sucesos en su pasado.**

* * *

Capítulo 3- Un pésimo día. ¿Creéis que hay algo peor?

* * *

Me había pasado toda la tarde recogiendo la casa, tarea que ocupaba todos mis pensamientos. En el verano le dejé un poco abandonada, tal vez demasiado. AL fin y al cabo, ¿qué se espera de una adolescente que vive como yo?

Cuando por fin terminé me pegué una ducha rápida y me puse ropa cómoda. Una camiseta holgada por ello con algo de escote y unos mini-shorts.

Al pasar por la entrada sonó el timbre. Me detuve en seco y abrí a ver quién podría ser.

-Vaya, debería venir a esta hora más a menudo.

-¡¿Uc-Uchiha?!

Dios, qué vergüenza. Me tapé con las manos sin conseguir ningún resultado. Prácticamente me comía con la mirada. Justo tenía que ser Sasuke quien estaba en la puerta. Un momento…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Menudo recibimiento- respondió él con una sonrisa divertida- Kakashi-sensei me dijo que te trajera los deberes y te enseñara lo que dimos hoy. ¿Puedo pasar o no?

¿Qué Sasuke Uchiha iba a entrar en mi casa para hacer de profesor? El mundo se había vuelto loco.

Bajé a Tierra justo a tiempo y le dejé paso. Cuando cerré la puerta le dije que me siguiera y le llevé al salón.

-Me voy a cambiar ahora vuelvo- aclaré saliendo de la sala, pero Sasuke me cogió del brazo y me lo impidió.

-No te preocupes, no me incomoda -respondió. Al parecer no me iba a soltar hasta que le hiciera caso, así que lo mejor sería no molestarse por eso.

Por ahora todo iba bien. Primero hicimos los deberes que habían mandado y luego me explicó lo dado.

Mi peor asignatura era matemáticas y Uchiha lo notó en seguida. No obstante, no fue nada desagradable, a su manera.

-No, tienes que multiplicar y luego aplicas la teoría. Haz éste ahora.

Ya íbamos por más de la mitad, la verdad es que la asignatura era fantástica con Sasuke, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, como él. Imposible no ver su perfecta figura.

-¿Necesitas descansar?- preguntó Sasuke al ver que me había quedado con el lápiz en la mano sin ningún movimiento.

-Eh… de acuerdo, traeré algo para beber.

¿Me acababa de preguntar si quería descansar? O tengo que tengo que pedir cita con el otorrino o el Uchiha estaba enfermo, algo no iba bien.

Posé la Coca-cola en frente de él y yo tomé un poco de agua.

-Está bien.

Aquello superaba todo lo de la tarde junto. ¡¿Él dándome un "cumplido"?! Seguro que estaba durmiendo o algo.

-Estás muy raro. A lo mejor tienes fiebre- dije tocándole la frente. Ante eso se puso un poco tenso.

Se incorporó en el sillón y me agarró amablemente por las muñecas. Entonces se inclinó y sin que pudiera evitarlo puso sus labios sobre los míos. Sabía a menta, sabía muy bien.

Mi primer beso, y con Sasuke Uchiha.

Aquel pensamiento me hizo reaccionar.

Intenté zafarme pero él no me dejó. Con una mano me siguió agarrando las muñecas y con la otra me agarró fuertemente por la nuca intentando introducir su lengua en mi boca.

Puede que él lo estuviese disfrutando, ya que se colocó encima de mí en el sofá sujetándome más fuerte por mis patadas, pero yo no olvidaba lo que me había hecho cambiar. Aunque una pequeña parte de mi ser me decía que siguiese.

Al notar que yo no le dejaba ni que lo profundizase me soltó y se volvió a sentar. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro me miró.

-Serás bastardo, ¿a esto se debía tu cambio?

Me sequé la boca con la muñeca y me dirigí a la entrada. Él me siguió.

-No me digas que no lo has disfrutado- respondió arrogante desde la puerta. Ahora entendía por qué se estaba comportando de un modo tan extraño.

-Je, yo creí que besarías mejor, pero la verdad es otra. ¡Y utilizad a otra para vuestros juegos de parejas!

Cerré de un portazo en sus narices y subí a la habitación a descargar mi ira. Me sentía muy mal. Ellos siempre jugaban con las chicas. No sé por qué pero no me pude quitar ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

* * *

Al día siguiente no quería ir al colegio. Uchiha estaría a mi lado y no me apetecía que me recordase lo del beso.

Por otro lado a mis padres no les hubiera hecho gracia que no fuera al colegio por problemas de chicos. Suspiré rendida y me encaminé a la banda de preguntas que mis amigos tendrían preparadas.

* * *

-¿Qué te pasó ayer, Sakura-chan. ¿Está bien? ¿Quieres algo? Nos tenías preocupadas, y encima Kakashi-sensei mandó a Sasuke a llevarte las tareas- dijo Ten-ten.

-De una en una. Lo siento, no fue nada. Eso sí, voy a matar al Uchiha.

-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú!- intervino Karin.

Todos la miramos con cara de: ¿qué haces aquí? Nos ignoró y siguió pensando en voz alta las cosas que le diría a Sasuke cuando viniese para que me dejara en mi sitio, según decía ella.

Menos mal que hoy Kakashi-sensei vino pronto. Me preguntaba por qué, luego de que lo dijera pensé que era mejor no saberlo.

-Preparaos para el examen: formulación.

A mi lado Sasuke soltó una risa baja y cogió una hoja.

-No me dijiste que teníamos examen- susurré con un aura asesina.

-No me diste tiempo después de que me echaras.

Maldición, menos mal que no era de matemáticas. La física y química sí se me daba bien. En realidad me solía esforzar para superar al mejor de la clase, en otras palabras, mi "querido" compañero.

Puse una mala mirada y me concentré en mi examen.

"Ya veremos quién gana, Sakura"- pensó Sasuke.

* * *

En la hora de laboratorio nos mandaron una tarea para que luego el profesor se fuera durante casi toda la hora.

Uchiha hacía el trabajo y yo apuntaba el comportamiento o reacción del experimento en una hoja. De vez en cuando me pedía que le trajera cosas y yo tenía que ir a por ellas incluso al otro lado de la clase.

"Es por el trabajo, es por el trabajo"- no paraba de repetirme a mí misma.

Terminamos los primeros. Al acabar de escribir los últimos apuntes ya no sabía qué hacer. Dejé la hoja al lado del tubo de ensayo y miré alrededor a ver qué hacían los demás.

Hinata mezclaba dos líquidos pero a Naruto lo le veía por ninguna parte. Sentí un golpe por la espalda y luego vi la espalda del rubio junto con el techo, alejándose.

Una mano me agarró. La verdad es que evitó un buen golpe, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con nuestro experimento, que se derramó entero en las anotaciones.

Sasuke tiró de mí para ayudarme a levantarme. Justo en ese momento llegó el profesor Iruka. No puso una buena cara al ver el desastre de la mesa.

-Uchiha, Haruno, ya que no les gusta el experimento harán un trabajo especial. Y tú Naruto, vete a lavar- ordenó el profesor.

-Gracias- susurré librándome del agarre de Sasuke. Puede que no me cayera del todo bien, pero eso no quita para que me haya librado de un viaje a la enfermería.

Y otra vez estaba ahí su maldita sonrisa arrogante.

Después de eso os tuvimos que quedar a hablar con el profesor sobre nuestro castigo. Nos sentamos en nuestros sitios como nos indicó Iruka y esperamos a que volviera.

-Hnm. Ahora por tu culpa vamos a tener que trabajar el doble. Si no fueras tan patosa.

Estaba estirado sobre la silla como si fuera su propia casa. ¿Acaso quería demostrar que no le afectaba el tema? ¿O quería esconder algo?

-Oye, que no fue culpa mía que Naruto se tropezara, además, tú no eres quién para decirme nada- recriminé apretando fuertemente los puños.

-¿Tanto te molestó lo de anoche? Si seguro que te alegré tu triste tarde rutinaria.

Aquello me fastidió, porque casi tuvo razón. Pero luego lo tuvo que estropear.

-Mira no estoy de humor, por mí puedes irte con tu club de fans a divertiros por ahí, montar un botellón, ir al cine,… ¡Pero déjame en paz de una vez!

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?

No gritó, pero su tono era de lo más escalofriante.

-Uy, perdón. ¡¿Qué pasa, los Uchiha no están al mismo nivel de los demás o qué?!

-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando?-inquirió Iruka entrando con Kakashi-sensei. Esta vez la discusión se había caldeado. El Uchiha y yo estábamos muy tensos, sin saber ningunola razón del otro al cien por cien. Gracias al cielo que llegaron nuestros profesores.

-Como ves Kakashi, estos dos no es que se llevan muy bien, por lo que he decidido que como trabajo tendrán que hacer una redacción del otro.

Aquello me dejó en estado de shock. Seguro que mi Muerte acababa de llegar y tenía un mal sentido del humor.

Miré a Kakashi-sensei pidiendo auxilio, pero el muy ------ concordó con su compañero.

-Me parece muy bien, así se podrán conocer mejor y dejar a un lado sus diferencias.

¿Diferencias? ¿De qué habla? ¿Es que nadie puede comprender que simplemente no estamos hechos para estar en el mismo cuarto?

Para mi sorpresa, Sasuke se mostró conforme con el castigo. Claro, así podría insultarme tranquilamente más horas de las previstas.

-De acuerdo, ¿nos vemos esta tarde en mi casa Sakura-_chan_?

Joder, este día entra oficialmente en mi diario como uno de los peores de mi vida.


	5. ¡Kyaaa! ¡Qué lindos!

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo la trama de este fic**

**Summary: Acabo de encontrar mi diario. Pero no tengo tiempo para leerlo. ¡El baile de fin de curso comienza en seguida! Bah, da igual. Recuerdo que lo empecé a principios de este año, de solo pensar en ello me entra la risa, si a estrenos del curso cambié, ahora no me reconozco…**

**Avisos: Hay algo de OOC en alguna escena. Sakura va ser algo diferente en cuanto a la serie para encajar con la trama y debido a algunos sucesos en su pasado.**

* * *

Capítulo 4- ¡Kyaaa! ¡Qué lindos!

* * *

-¡¿Quéééééé?!

-¡Shhhh! Chicos, bajad la voz.

-Pero Sakura-chan, tú odias a Sasuke- me dijo Ten-ten con los ojos aún muy abiertos, sentándose mejor en el banco del colegio-. ¿Cómo vas a soportar toda una tarde con él?

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Una de dos: o acaba él conmigo o yo con él.

-Yo me inclino más por la segunda opción, si quieres te ayudamos- se ofreció en seguida Sai con su extraña sonrisa.

Esta perspectiva no me pareció tan mala.

-¡Sí! Gaara podría trazar el plan, quiero algo fuerte, Suigetsu y Sai se pueden encargar de distraerlos junto con Ten-ten, Temari y Hinata para que no sospechen, Kankurou puede encargarse de traer los materiales que necesitamos y…

Suigetsu intervino medio riendo. Colocó una mano tranquilamente en mi rodilla, sentado en frente de nosotros.

-Hey, hey, tranquila, que no nos le vamos a cargar… o a lo mejor sí…

-Déjalo Suigetsu-cortó Sai- no digo que no sea mala idea y que no me apetezca "reírme" un rato, pero los directores últimamente están muy ocupados. Nos podríamos meter en un buen lío.

Todos asentimos abatidos, era una auténtica pena. Aunque no me di cuenta, Suigetsu estaba muy raro, demasiado, para ser él.

* * *

Para la última clase tocaba Deporte. Esa vez el profesor nos hizo correr unas vueltas al campo, a mi parecer demasiadas, y luego nos dejó rato libre.

Nosotros jugamos un partido de baloncesto. Hinata, Ten-ten, Suigetsu y Kankurou en un equipo y en el otro estábamos Temari, Gaara, Sai y yo.

Puede que el fútbol los chicos fuesen muy buenos pero para el baloncesto no había nadie como nosotras.

Sin darnos cuenta, un grupo nos observaba con interés.

* * *

-¿Y vosotros a quién habéis elegido si puede saberse?- inquirió Sasuke cansado de que le preguntasen por su relación con la chica del pelo rosa.

Naruto alzó una mano para protegerse de los rayos del sol.

-Por ahora Shikamaru tiene a Temari, dattebayo.

-Pero eso es muy fácil, ¿no visteis lo contenta que se puso cuando la tocó sentarse a tu lado en clase?-dijo Kiba mirando a los demás en busca de apoyo.

-Las chicas son muy problemáticas.

A la última hora me despedí de los chicos. Tardé más de lo acostumbrado para no tener que oír más rumores sobre Sasuke y yo.

Con un largo suspiro bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la salida del colegio. Allí, apoyado en el muro con los ojos cerrados, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la cabeza hacia el cielo, se encontraba Sasuke. Mis pensamientos corrieron veloces provocándome un ligero dolor de cabeza:

"¡Está buenísimo! Si no fuera tan borde… ¡No! Pero qué digo…"

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí quieta toda la tarde?-inquirió el Uchiha bajando la cabeza para mirarme- Hnm. Ven, por aquí.

Nos dirigimos al aparcamiento. El único coche que quedaba era un Mercedes negro muy lujoso. Casi no me lo creí cuando sacó las llaves y me indicó que subiera al asiento del copiloto.

No tuvimos mucha conversación durante el camino. Yo no le pensaba dar tema y él parecía no querer comenzar uno. Justo antes de llegar tuve que romper el silencio, no fue queriendo. Ante nosotros había una casa de tres pisos maravillosa. Un gran muro la rodeaba y al entrar con el vehículo pude ver el jardín. ¡Era enorme!

-¡Es preciosa!- exclamé saltando en el asiento. Me miró de reojo.

-Hnm. Yo creía que no querías venir a mi casa.

-Pues no quería- repuse cabezota sin dejar de mirar a cada esquina.

-¿Y ahora sí?

-Quizás… tal vez… a lo mejor...

Como respuesta sonrió, pero era una sonrisa diferente. Esta vez no era arrogante ni arrebatadora, bueno arrebatadora sí que era, mas lo que le hizo diferente fue ese aire juguetón que le dio.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó fuera del coche.

-Eh. Sí, sí.

La entrada era la típica japonesa. Hubiera sido totalmente normal de no ser por las paredes en madera y las dimensiones de cada habitación. En el primer piso estaba la cocina, sala de estar, salón y algunas habitaciones más que no pude identificar. Parecía una excursión a un museo sobre el antiguo Japón.

Después de descalzarnos en la entrada nos dirigimos a una de las habitaciones con la puerta cerrada del primer piso.

Sasuke llamó a la puerta y un tipo parecido a él, sólo que mayor, abrió.

Yo ya le conocía de alguna vez en la escuela cuando venía a por el Uchiha menor, pero sólo intercambiábamos un "Hola" de vez en cuando.

-Itachi, ésta es Sakura. Ha venido a hacer un trabajo, estaremos arriba en mi habitación.

-¿Un trabajo?- parecía que no se lo creía demasiado, pero al contrario de toda apariencia se giró hacia mí con una ligera sonrisa- encantado Sakura, si necesitas algo estaré por aquí.

-Mu-muchas gracias, Itachi-san

-Vaya, pero si eres muy educada...

-Ya, ya. Vamos, Sakura-respondió Sasuke agarrándome de la muñeca y llevándome al 2º piso.

No pude ver el cruce de miradas entre hermanos que se dirigieron.

La habitación de Sasuke era enorme; pegada a la pared estaba la cama. En frente y al lado de la ventana se encontraba la mesa de estudio (que por cierto cabían como cuatro personas en ella), con el ordenador y algunos libros. El suelo seguía siendo de madera, los armarios de un tono más claro.

Yo me senté en la cama y él en la silla del escritorio con una pose que me incitaba a no apartar la mirada de él.

-¿Y por dónde empezamos? Si ya nos conocemos, no sé qué quieren que aprendamos.

Sasuke se lo pensó antes de responder. Sacó una libreta y escribió algo que no pude leer.

-¿Qué tal si nos hacemos una ronda de preguntas y vamos anotando las contestaciones de cada uno? Claro que, si quieres hacer otras cosas… estás muy bien situada.

-De acuerdo, tú preguntas y yo anoto las respuestas- respondí con un tic en el ojo intentando ignorar lo último. A veces fingía tan bien que me tenía que recordar que sólo hacia eso porque no había nadie cerca y quería que perdiese mis nervios. Era como una batalla en la que ninguno de los dos había puesto las normas y aún así ambos sabíamos cómo jugar.

-Mmm ¿Tienes hermanos?: Yo uno

-Hija única.

-Vale, ¿pasatiempo favorito?: leer y jugar al fútbol.

Si me sorprendí porque al Uchiha le gustara algo tan sencillo como la lectura, no lo demostré. Y ahora que lo pienso, no tengo ningún pasatiempo preferido.

-Esto… supongo que salir por ahí con mis amigas y leer.

Él meditó con mi respuesta. No tardó mucho en volver a la carga.

-¿Tienes alguna mascota?: Tres gatos.

-¡¿Tú, gatos?!

-¿Quieres verlos? Están en la parte de detrás de la casa, por el jardín- dijo algo extrañado por mi repentino entusiasmo.

-¡Vale!

-Hnm, pero primero responde.

-No tengo ninguna mascota, y si tuviera alguna sería un perrito. ¿Podemos ir ya, porfaaa?

Por fin se levantó de la silla. Yo ya estaba de pie desde que escuché lo de los gatos. Bajamos aprisa (o por lo menos yo) y nos dirigimos fuimos al jardín trasero.

Aquello era mejor que cualquier parque. Incluso tenía una pequeña charca y alrededor del camino había muchas flores, todas ellas hermosas. Uchiha hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y nos fuimos hasta el comienzo de lo que parecía un bosque.

-No hagas ruido. Los gatos están ahí dentro-susurró- ten cuidado no te pierdas.

Ya quería que dejara de hablar y me mostrara los gatos. Nos metimos entre los árboles. Nunca había visto una selva, pero dicen que para todo había una primera vez.

Uchiha iba delante abriendo paso. ¿De verdad alguien podría tener una doble personalidad? Él era lo más cerca de persona que podía tener hasta tres maneras de comportarse, según donde estuviera. En mi casa, en el instituto, en su hogar…

Me paré de golpe. Cuando me salí de mis pensamientos Sasuke no estaba, sólo se veían árboles y más árboles.

-¿Uchiha?... ¿Uchiha?... ¿Sasuke?

Al ver que no había nadie marché sin saber a dónde por, si por alguna casualidad de la vida, le encontraba o sufría un paro nervioso.

Ya llevaba quince minutos de un lado para otro y no había rastro de Sasuke.

"Joder, ¿cuánto rato más voy a estar aquí perdida? Será mejor que descanse"

Oteé con la mirada alrededor en busca de un sitio cómodo para sentarme. Me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

Algo llamó mi atención. Bajo un árbol había lo que parecía un trozo de periódico. Seguramente más de un año tendría, mas lo que me sorprendió fue que era del mismo día que el asesinato de mis padres Me agaché a cogerlo y me lo guardé rápidamente en el bolsillo al escuchar unos ruidos.

Casi me desmayo del susto. Miraba alrededor y no había nadie, pero esos ruidos se seguían escuchando.

-¿H-hola? ¿h-hay alguien?

Los pasos se detuvieron de golpe dejándome sin poder escucharlos. Fuera quien fuese no me respondió y aquello no arreglaba mis nervios. Casi fallezco en el acto. Una mano me agarró el hombro y me giró con fuerza.

-¡Ahhh!

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó la voz, estupefacto.

-Itachi-san, ¡qué susto me has dado!

Me lancé a abrazarle sin pensármelo dos veces. Hacía mucho que no pasaba tanto miedo y el bosque no mejoró las cosas. Al principio él se sorprendió, luego pareció complacido y me devolvió el abrazo ligeramente.

-Shh. Tranquila, ¿qué pasó?

-Pues iba con Sasuke a ver los gatos... cuando le perdí de vista y no le volví a ver. Además el bosque es muy tenebroso. "Y odio la oscuridad"-iba a añadir, no obstante no quería que nadie lo supiera.

-Te terminas acostumbrando. Ven, te llevaré a ver los gatos. Yo acababa de venir de darles de comer.

Con gran habilidad deshizo el abrazo y sin separarse me cogió de la mano y me llevo con paso seguro entre la maleza. Aquel tipo era muy apuesto "como su hermano". Me ruboricé de tales pensamientos e intenté que no se notara.

Antes de que me diera cuenta llegamos a una cabaña. Lo bueno fue que disfruté del mini-paseo con Itachi. Aún cuando llegamos no soltó el agarre. Sasuke apareció de entre la maleza. Al vernos no puso buena cara.

-¿Se puede saber dónde te había metido, Sakura. ¿Y qué haces aquí, Itachi?

-Tranquilo, hermanito. Dejaste que se perdiera y yo la encontré. No sabía que fueras tan despistado con tu novia.

-Oh, no. Uchiha no es mi novio ni nada parecido- respondí en seguida. Itachi sonrió burlonamente hacia su hermano.

-Me alegro. Parece que vas perdiendo tus dotes, Sasuke. Hasta luego Sakura-chan, hermanito- se despidió Itachi soltándome con la sonrisa y yéndose por entre los árboles.

Sasuke se quedó estático durante un tiempo un tanto incómodo para mí. Luego se dio la vuelta y me indicó que le siguiese a la cabaña. La puerta se abrió sin mucho esfuerzo. Al entrar, Sasuke tiró de una cuerda y la luz inundó la estancia.

Era extraño, pero había una gran alfombra que ocupaba todo el lugar. Adentro no hacía nada de frío y al lado de unos cuencos con leche se encontraban tres crías de gato jugando entre ellos.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Qué lindos!

-Hnm. Puedes acercarte, no muerden… demasiado.

Quizá me lo imaginé, pero la cara de Sasuke se había vuelto un poco más… ¡¿cariñosa?! De seguro que me lo imaginé.

Con pasos lentos me acerqué a la altura de los gatos y me agaché, quedando de cuclillas. Cada uno era de un color diferente. El marrón se separó de los otros dos y me miró con sus ojitos, como inspeccionándome. Antes de que me diera cuenta se me había subido al regazo y estaba ronroneando. Sin dudarlo comencé a acariciarlo, era muy suave.

-Pero si puedes ser también tierna. Sabes, no es el único que sabe ronronear.

No lo quise, pero me reí diciéndole un "idiota" para arreglarlo.

-¿Dónde están sus padres?

-Murieron. Itachi y yo nos les encontramos en el parque y les trajimos aquí.

Huérfanos. Pobrecillos, les comprendía. Aunque ellos tenían la gran suerte de tenerse como hermanos.

Los otros dos gatitos se me acercaron también.

-Es raro. Sólo se ponen así con Itachi o conmigo- comentó Sasuke ladeando la cabeza para tener una mejor vista.

-No me lo creo. Son muy majos- contesté acariciando al de color nata.

-Si el dobe te enseña el mordisco que le metió uno…

Me volví a reír. De sólo imaginármelo me entraban ganas de llorar de la risa.

-¿A dónde se ha ido tu hermano?

-Con Akatsuki, llegará muy tarde. Hablando de llegar tarde, será mejor que nos marchemos antes de que se haga de noche. Se nos ha hecho tarde.

Asentí con la cabeza dejando a los gatos sobre la alfombra. Salimos de la cabaña y al cerrar la puerta el Uchiha me cogió de la mano.

-Por si te pierdes- explicó sin mirarme.

Al salir del "bosque", Sasuke me acompañó a casa. Por el camino ninguno de los dos rompió el silencio. En la entrada le agradecí lo de los gatos y que viniera hasta allí.

-No hay de qué.

-De acuerdo entonces- le di un beso en la mejilla y me salí del coche hacia mi hogar.

-La tendré que llevar más a menudo a ver los gatos- murmuró antes de irse del lugar con una sonrisa interior que no se la podía quitar nadie.

* * *

Al entrar me di cuenta de que echaba de menos la acogedora casa del Uchiha. Allí por lo menos estaban él y su hermano.

Me resigné. Después de cambiarme me senté en el sillón y saqué la nota del periódico que me había encontrado.

DOBLE ASESINATO EN KONOHA

_Las autoridades confirman el homicidio de los señores Haruno, con varias marcas de herida por sus cuerpos. Signos de tortura según los agentes._

_La policía sospecha de Akatsuki, ya que según testigos vieron salir a más de un miembro del lugar del asesinato._

_Su única hija, Sakura Haruno, se les encontró poco después de su muerte, nadie sabe cómo murieron exactamente, pero seguro que no fue rápido..._

No me lo creía. Me acordaba demasiado bien de esa noche. Nunca olvidaré el rostro de mis padres en el suelo con los ojos abiertos. Pero nunca había escuchado que tuvieran sospechosos. Un segundo… ¿No dijo Sasuke ese nombre antes?

_-¿A dónde se ha ido tu hermano?_

_-Con Akatsuki, llegará muy tarde. Hablando de llegar tarde, será mejor que nos marchemos antes de que se haga de noche._


	6. ¡Ánimo chicos!

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo la trama de este fic**

**Summary: Acabo de encontrar mi diario. Pero no tengo tiempo para leerlo. ¡El baile de fin de curso comienza en seguida! Bah, da igual. Recuerdo que lo empecé a principios de este año, de solo pensar en ello me entra la risa, si a estrenos del curso cambié, ahora no me reconozco…**

**Avisos: Hay algo de OOC en alguna escena. Sakura va ser algo diferente en cuanto a la serie para encajar con la trama y debido a algunos sucesos en su pasado.**

* * *

Capítulo 5- ¡Ánimo chicos!

* * *

Antes de hacer suposiciones me decidí en hacerlo mi asunto personal. Nadie tendría por qué saber aquello, excepto quizá una o dos personas.

A la mañana siguiente en el recreo una chica estaba más que gozosa.

-¡Sí! ¡Hoy Shikamaru ha estado muy majo conmigo! ¡Seguro que le gusto! Ya lo estoy viendo…- exclamó Temari con ojos soñadores.

-Pues yo no le veo. Más le vale tener cuidado- avisó Gaara con su aura asesina.

-Pobrecilla, pero si Shikamaru es de los más majos del grupito ése- intervino Ten-ten con actitud apaciguadora.

-Je, pero tú tienes los ojos en otro de ellos, ¿cierto?- inquirió Sai, haciendo que la chica se ruborizada considerablemente.

-¡Qué bonito!-exclamaron las chicas a coro.

Los hombres rodaron los ojos. Iban juntos por los pasillos hacia las clases.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿nos iréis a ver al partido, dattebayo?

Eso hizo que no pudiera contenerme:

-¡Por supuesto! Ahí estaremos nosotras animándoos.

-Gracias Sakura-chan-respondió Suigetsu, divertido- nos vemos a las cuatro, no tardéis.

* * *

A la hora de queda les acompañamos hasta la entrada de sus vestuarios y nos dirigimos a las gradas después de desearles mucha suerte. Estaba todo abarrotado de gente, sobre todo de chicas.

-Puf, recemos para que no se maten entre ellos- comentó Ten-ten viendo las miradas de los jugadores entre ellos.

-¡Mejor, para que Shikamaru se quite la camiseta!

Le echamos a Temari una buena mirada de: pervertida.

Desde nuestra posición se podía ver a los jugadores saliendo al centro del campo. Los chicos de nuestro instituto se encontraban en el lado izquierdo y el equipo visitante en el derecho. Era todo un espectáculo. Ya sabía que los de nuestro instituto estaban buenos, pero para los visitantes no tenía palabras. Puede que sonara pervertida como Temari. Tendríais que haber estado allí para darme la razón.

El primer gol lo metió Naruto, que miró en nuestra dirección cuando gritamos dándole ánimo y felicitándole. Un chico moreno del equipo contrario no tardó en empatar en el segundo tiempo. Aquello me puso de los nervios.

-¡No! ¡Odio que empaten! Ahora nos dejarán con la intriga hasta que se termine el partido.

-E-n es-o tienes razón, Sakura-chan-murmuró Hinata- pero quedan 5 m-minutos, no pueden tard-ar mucho m-ás.

Menos mal que tenía allí a Hinata, aunque ella seguía con los colores subidos por la mirada de Naruto y no estaba muy atenta a lo demás. Seguimos dejándonos la garganta durante esos interminables minutos y aún más cuando le dieron un pase a Sasuke cerca de la portería y un contrario defensor se lanzó a por el balón justo después de que el Uchiha tirara.

Toda la grada femenina estalló al verle con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo agarrándose el tobillo. Neji y Shikamaru ayudaron a Sasuke a ir a la enfermería. Conociendo su orgullo no le debería de estar haciendo nada de gracia todo aquello.

El partido terminó 2-1 a nuestro favor.

* * *

-¡Venga! ¡Tenemos que irnos ya chicos! El heladero nos invitaba si ganaban el partido- exclamó Ten-ten haciendo gestos con las manos para meter más prisa.

-Fue un b-buen g-gol, N-naruto-kun…

-¡Gracias Hinata-chan! Me alegro que te gustase, te lo dediqué, ¿sabes?

La chica casi se desmaya al oír aquello. Se puso a jugar con los dedos y a susurrar algo que sólo Naruto escuchaba, tal vez ni siquiera él.

-¿Y dónde está Temari?- preguntó Kankurou girando la cabeza en todas direcciones.

-Pues… seguro que llega luego no te preocupes- respondí con una risita nerviosa.

-Se fue con el Nara hará apenas unos minutos-intervino Suigetsu casi al mismo tiempo.

La reacción fue instantánea. Gaara y su hermano se miraron a la vez, asintieron y echaron a correr; dirección: Temari.

Todos les miramos con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿He dicho algo malo?

-Lo peor que podías haber hecho.

Con una fuerte risa Suigetsu me rodeó con los brazos y se balanceó un poco, haciendo que yo también me moviera. Sai rodó sus ojos.

-Si queremos tomar unos buenos helados será mejor que nos movamos.

Suigetsu y él se separaron para intercambiar unas palabras. Ni me preocupé ya que pronto nos siguieron.

Ten-ten, Hinata y Naruto se fueron a traer los cucuruchos mientras Suigetsu, Sai y yo esperábamos en el banco.

-Fue un duro partido, ¿qué tal se nos veía desde las gradas?-preguntó Suigetsu girándose hacia el centro del asiento.

-Muy bien. Volvisteis locas a muchas chicas.

-¿Te incluyes?-intervino Sai, como siempre dejando a la gente en incrucijadas.

-Mmm…- hice como si me lo pensara.

-¡Helado de vainilla, dattebayo!

Casi me muero del susto al escuchar a Naruto detrás del banco. Mis dos acompañantes le miraron con una cara asesina que le hizo retroceder un paso, temeroso. Si las miradas matasen hoy tendríamos entierro.

La tarde transcurrió por el estilo: Suigetsu acercándose demasiado, Sai ayudándome, Naruto metiendo la pata y Hinata y Ten-ten conversando conmigo.

Era sábado así que ellos se tenían que ir a comer con sus familias. Les despedí y me encaminé en dirección contraria hasta mi casa. Justo al salir del parque escuché que me llamaban por mi nombre. Creí saber de quién era la voz pero me habría equivocado…o tal vez no tanto.

-Oh, hola Itachi-san.

-Hola, Sakura-chan. Menos mal que te he encontrado, ¿tienes algo qué hacer?- preguntó más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

-Pues me dirigía a comer a casa.

-Hnm… ¿Me ayudas en algo y después te quedas a comer con nosotros en agradecimiento?

Eso era lo último que creí que diría. Pero bueno, si necesitaba ayuda…

-De acuerdo, te ayudaré. Lo de comer en vuestra casa no hace falta, no quiero molestar a tu familia.

-No, además, no molestas; están de viaje de negocios, llama a tus padres y diles que te quedas a comer en casa de unos amigos, venga- respondió feliz como un Uchiha podía mostrarlo. Obviamente sabía que no podía negarme. Esas miradas deberían estar prohibidas.

-Vale, vamos- terminé rendida.

-¿No les llamas?- inquirió señalando a mi bolsillo del pantalón donde llevaba el teléfono móvil.

-No hace falta.

Ni caso. Se quedó en su sitio sin cambiar de postura… ni de sonrisa.

-Está bien- acepté suspirando- ¿me guardarías un secreto?

Él asintió con la cabeza y esperó. Si quería saber algo, él tendría que conocer información. Por duro que fuera.

-A… mis padres los asesinaron hace unos años y desde entonces se podría decir que soy independiente.

No le miré. Aún no entendía del todo por qué se lo había contado, pero ya estaba hecho.

Sentí un calor de repente. Itachi me estaba abrazando. Le devolví el abrazo agradecida y me tranquilicé.

-Entonces decidido, te quedarás a comer. Vámonos.

Su coche se parecía mucho al de Sasuke. Me senté en el asiento del copiloto y el Uchiha condujo con mucha facilidad.

-¿Y para qué me necesitas?

-Pues verás, estoy buscando a Sasuke porque habíamos quedado hace una hora y no aparece por ningún lado. Cuando queda o algo siempre avisa, es por eso por lo que estaba un poco intranquilo. Entonces supuse que tú sabrías dónde está.

Así que era eso, que hermano más lindo. Y, ahora que lo pienso ¿dónde se habría metido su hermano? ¿Y por qué lo tendría que saber yo?

-La última vez que lo vi, unos amigos suyos se lo llevaban a la enfermería.

-¿Motivo?

-Le hicieron una falta en el partido de fútbol.

-Eso se lo tengo que recordar.

* * *

Sasuke llevaba más de una hora en la enfermería. La doctora tardó media hora en venir y otra media en encontrar lo que necesitaba.

No era nada grave. Le echó un espray que calmaba el dolor y le vendó el tobillo para que no se quitase la pomada.

Justo estaba en ese proceso cuando entramos por la puerta Itachi y yo.

-Por fin te encuentro, hermanito. Menos mal que Sakura-chan me ayudó, ¿qué tal el pie?- su tono era de burla. Aún así no quitaba el hecho de que se estuviera preocupando.

-No es nada. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Venimos a buscarte para comer- respondió secamente Itachi al ver que estaba bien.

Sasuke tenía una cara muy graciosa. No pude evitar reír un par de veces.

La enfermera le dejó que Itachi hiciese apoyo de su hermano y le llevó al coche, sentándome yo atrás.

-¿Tanto me echabas de menos, Sakura?- inquirió Sasuke sin ningún tono en especial. Involuntariamente me entró un tic en el ojo.

-No te hagas falsas esperanzas, Uchiha.

-Tranquilos, que ya llegamos- suspiró Itachi sin saber que le iba a tocar hacer de padre.

* * *

La comida estaba buenísima. En la vida me imaginé que Itachi cocinase tan bien. Los Uchiha estaban llenos de sorpresas.

Hablamos los tres (para mi sorpresa) tranquilamente y cuando terminamos, el hermano mayor propuse ver una película. Itachi fue a por palomitas y nosotros esperamos.

-Esto… ¿Uchiha?- llamé.

-Hnm.

Al menos se había dignado a hacer algún sonido.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Ahora sí que prestaba más atención, tendría que ser yo la que dijese el "Hnm" para que viera cómo sentaba.

-Adelante.

Tomé aire y se lo solté de golpe:

-¿Qué sabes sobre Akatsuki y un asesinato de hace tres años?

Desde la cocina se escuchó un ruido sordo.


	7. Sentido de orientación: 0

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo la trama de este fic**

**Summary: Acabo de encontrar mi diario. Pero no tengo tiempo para leerlo. ¡El baile de fin de curso comienza en seguida! Bah, da igual. Recuerdo que lo empecé a principios de este año, de solo pensar en ello me entra la risa, si a estrenos del curso cambié, ahora no me reconozco…**

**Avisos: Hay algo de OOC en alguna escena. Sakura va ser algo diferente en cuanto a la serie para encajar con la trama y debido a algunos sucesos en su pasado.**

* * *

Capítulo 6- Sentido de orientación: 0

* * *

Desde la cocina se escuchó un ruido sordo y muchas palomitas caer por el suelo.

-Tsk, se habrá vuelto a quemar- murmuró Sasuke girándose de nuevo hacia mí- Bueno, ¿para qué quieres saber acerca de Akatsuki?

-Pues… curiosidad y eso…

-¿Y qué me darás si te respondo?- inquirió poniendo una pícara mirada. Ya estaba otra vez con esa actitud.

Me entró un tic en el ojo y le fulminé con la mirada. Maldito chico. Pasaría a probar otra técnica.

-Por favor… Sa-su-ke-kun- dije poniendo énfasis en cada sílaba y casi susurrando. Le dejé un poco en shock, no sé quién más, si él o yo.

-Hnm… Lo único que sé es que pasan mucho tiempo en el bosque de las afueras, pero no he oído nada de ningún asesinato- respondió apartando la mirada durante unos segundos.

-Ajá, gracias.

Eso estaba lejos, muy lejos.

Mantuvo la mirada clavada en mí hasta que Itachi apareció con nuevas palomitas y puso la peli.

-¿De qué estabais hablando? Estáis muy callados.

-No era nada, nii-san.

Itachi se lo pensó dos veces, como si fuese a añadir algo, pero pareció que decidió lo contrario. Nos pasó las palomitas y se sentó a mi lado cuando la película comenzaba.

Estuvo muy bien. Y tener a cada lado a los hermanos Uchiha no estaba nada mal. Me sentía a gusto y tranquila como hace mucho que no sucedía.

Justo al terminar la película y Sasuke y yo nos levantamos, se escucharon ruidos de pasos apresurados hacia nosotros y unas voces llamando a Itachi.

-¡Itachi! ¡Hemos tenido que venir a por ti!

-¡Hemos quedado antes!

-¡Orochimaru nos está dando problemas otra vez!

"_¿Orochi-qué?"_

La puerta se abrió precipitadamente y tres tipos entraron en el salón. Uno tenía el pelo de un color extrañamente azul, bueno, yo lo tenía rosa, tendría que ser normal para mí. No era quién para extrañarme.

El que estaba a su izquierda era un poco más bajito, rubio y con el pelo largo. Detrás de ellos, un chico con pelo castaño y rasgos amigables nos miraba con una sonrisa de diversión.

Los tres eran bastante corpulentos.

-¡Itachi-sempai, Tobi es un buen chico y ha venido a buscarte! ¿Verdad, Deidara-sempai?- había hablado el castaño y supuse que se dirigía al rubio.

-Hun. Lo que sea. No sé por qué le has dejado venir, Kisame- respondió recorriendo con la mirada a los que estábamos en la sala- ¿Y quiénes son estos dos?

Itachi se levantó también y se reunió con los presentes.

-Mi hermano y una amiga.

Tobi se acercó alegremente a nosotros. Sasuke le dirigía una mirada de advertencia que cualquiera se lo pensaría antes de seguir, pero aquel tipo tan raro siguió como si nada.

-¿Y cómo os llamáis hermano y amiga? ¡Yo soy Tobi y estos Deidara y Kisame!

-E-encantada, mi nombre es Sakura- saludé dándole la mano. La estrecho con demasiadas energías. "_¿Qué era eso que colgaba de su muñeca? ¿No se lo había visto antes a Itachi?"_

-Hnm. Sasuke- respondió secamente.

Deidara y Kisame le dijeron algo al Uchiha mayor mientras Tobi nos contaba su vida de arriba abajo.

-…Y así es como aprendí a nadar y…

-Hermanito, Sakura-chan, me tengo que ir. Otra vez nos vemos y Sasuke, hoy no tardes. Tengo algo que contarte- añadió Itachi. Se despidió con la mano y los extraños salieron junto con él.

-Eso ha sido lo más extraño que he visto en la vida- dije todavía con la vista clavada en la puerta.

-Hnm.

Vale, el Uchiha les superaba.

* * *

Poco después me despedí de Sasuke, alegando que tenía mucha tarea y sin dejarle que me acompañara. Me tenía que dar prisa, mucha prisa.

Corrí a paso veloz siguiendo la carretera. Me interné por el parque para salir por el atajo. Crucé por el paso de cebra en el momento en el que el semáforo se ponía rojo para los peatones. Por fin les divisé. Estaban llegando al bosque, no por el camino principal.

Me escondí detrás de árboles siguiéndoles en silencio. Al internarnos dentro me comí (casi literalmente) mas telarañas que arañas había visto yo en mi vida.

"_Todo sea por mis padres, todo sea por mis padres, todo sea por mis padres"_- me iba repitiendo-_." ¡Joder, que asco!"_

Me quité de la cara la telaraña y noté algo fresco subir por mi brazo. Lentamente giré la cabeza y casi me da un ataque al corazón.

Una araña enorme subía por él.

"_¡Por Dios!" _¡Eso no podía ser una araña! _"¡Es gigante! ¡Eso es enorme!"_

Me tapé la boca con la otra mano, ocultando el chillido y comencé a moverme frenéticamente y a dar saltos.

"_¡No se va! ¡No se va!"_

Me tiré al suelo y seguí apartándola. Al fin lo conseguí. Di un apagado suspiro de alivio cuando la vi alejándose. Después de eso no quería ni soñar con ellas.

Recuperé la respiración y comencé a andar para seguirles, pero me detuve. ¿Dónde se habían metido? ¿Izquierda? No ¿Derecha? No ¿Delante? No ¿Detrás? Imposible.

"_Oh, oh"._

Decidí seguir por donde les había pedido el último rastro y seguí y seguí y no veía a nadie.

"_Estúpida araña, maldita sea. ¿Dónde estará el norte? ¿O era el sur? Ay, Dios mío… _

_Debería habérselo explicado a las chicas, debería haber venido con ellas hasta la entrada de donde se esconda Akatsuki."_

Me senté a los pies de un árbol y apoyé la espalda en el tronco. Un plan, un plan, un plan…

Cerré fuertemente los ojos y escuché con atención los alrededores. Pero no se oía nada, ni una ardilla, ningún ciervo, nada de pasos… ¿eso no era el motor de un coche?

Uf. Eso que me recorría sí que era alivio. Un asunto resuelto, de todas formas no sé cómo podré volver otra vez. Creo que Kakashi-sensei dijo algo de este sitio, sí la otra clase…

"_¡Eso es!"_

Levantándome de un salto di gracias a las estúpidas ideas de nuestro sensei y comencé a correr por donde había escuchado al coche. Casi cayéndome de bruces llegué a la carretera. El resto era fácil, seguirla sin separarme hasta que supiese dónde me encontraba.

"_Kakashi-sensei me acaba de ahorrar horas de meditación, sólo falta convencer a las chicas y explicárselo todo". _

* * *

El lunes por la mañana era mi hora de la muerte, o la sordera crónica.

-Vale, sólo tengo una cosa que decir. ¡¿Por qué narices no nos lo dijiste antes y te fuiste tú sola?!- gritó Temari.

-T-tiene razón, Sakura-chan. T-te podía h-haber pasado algo.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! Bueno de todas formas te acompañaremos- añadió Ten-ten.

¿Se puede saber por qué toda la clase nos miraba? Ya sé que habían chillado mucho, tal vez demasiado, sí. Unas cuantas miradas se clavaron en nosotras.

-Muchas gracias, chicas. ¡Sois las mejores!- exclamé abrazándolas.

-¡Ey! ¡Yo también quiero!- se quejó Suigetsu cruzándose de brazos.

-Para ti ni los buenos días- repuso Sai rodando los ojos.

-Ya vale, Suigetsu, Sai, dattebayo.

-Buenos días. ¿Hoy se decide lo de Kakashi-sensei, no?- preguntó Kankurou, uniéndose con Gaara al grupo.

-Sí, y este año él es el encargado- añadió su hermano- aunque nunca tiene mucho éxito.

Ya con media hora perdida vino nuestro tutor "desaparecido" y comenzó por dónde yo quería.

-Bien chicos, habéis tenido suerte de ser este año mi clase. Como todos sabéis, se celebra una excursión voluntaria al monte de las afueras. He de decir que el hostal está muy bien y no sólo estaremos nosotros, si no alguna que otra jovencita que…

Tsk, no me extraña que los pobres chicos de nuestra clase fuesen así de pervertidos.

-… así que levanten la mano quien se vaya a apuntar.

Primero Temari, luego Hinata, Ten-ten y justo después yo.

Deberíamos parecer un poco locas queriendo ir a la excursión de Kakashi-sensei.

-No me digas que vas a ir niña-chicle- se rieron Ino y Karin delante de mí.

-Todo por no veros la cara en una semana- respondí tensando la mandíbula..

Kakashi anotó los nombres en una lista que acababa sacar bien alegre porque alguien hubiera aceptado..

-¿Alguno más?

-¡Si nuestra hermana va, nosotros también!- exclamó Kankurou. Gaara también levantó el brazo..

-Yo me apunto- se unió Sai.

-¡Entonces yo voy!- gritó Suigetsu.

¿Suigetsu también? Y yo que creía que nadie además de nosotras vendría.

-De acuerdo, dattebayo. ¡Apúnteme a mí, Kakashi-sensei!

¡¿Incluso Naruto?!

-Muy bien, muy bien- asintió Kakashi anotando los nuevos nombres-. ¿Seguro que nadie más?

Hubo un cambio de miradas entre cuatro personas y levantaron la mano.

¡¿Pero qué?!

_Pensamientos de los cuatro chicos:_

_**Shikamaru: **__esto es muy problemático, pero así podré estar cerca de…_

_**Neji: **__no puedo dejar que Hinata-chan vaya sola con esos chicos…_

_**Kiba: **__Akamaru se lo pasará en grande y seguro que se monta algún jaleo bueno…_

_**Sasuke: **__esta es una buena oportunidad, hnm, será bastante entretenido…_

Aún con la mano en alto miré sorprendida a más no poder a mi compañero, que se giró con una sonrisa que hizo suspirar a muchas de las chicas.

-Nara, Hyuuga, Inuzuka y Uchiha. Ajá, pues si eso es todo…

-¡Espere sensei! ¡Si Sasuke-kun va nosotras también!

Mierda, ahora iban Ino, Karin y las chicas de clase que quedaban. Los pensamientos de los que iban hasta el momento eran similares.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de todos, sabría que esto sería un éxito. Preparad hoy el equipaje para una semana, que mañana un autobús os esperará a la entrada del instituto. Será muy divertido ya lo veréis, ah y no quiero retrasos.

A todos les salió una gotita en la cabeza al escuchar a Kakashi decir aquello.


	8. ¡Galletas como las de mi mami!

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo la trama de este fic**

**Summary: Acabo de encontrar mi diario. Pero no tengo tiempo para leerlo. ¡El baile de fin de curso comienza en seguida! Bah, da igual. Recuerdo que lo empecé a principios de este año, de solo pensar en ello me entra la risa, si a estrenos del curso cambié, ahora no me reconozco…**

**Avisos: Hay algo de OOC en alguna escena. Sakura va ser algo diferente en cuanto a la serie para encajar con la trama y debido a algunos sucesos en su pasado.**

* * *

Capítulo 7-¡Galletas como las de mi mami!

* * *

-¿Por qué se tiene que ir ahora toda la clase?-pregunté en el recreo apoyando la cabeza en el pupitre- incluso el club de fans y sus jefas…

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan. Allí no nos pueden hacer nada y estoy deseando verlas en el campo abierto- dijo Ten-ten con una sonrisa que daba mucho miedo.

-Nos podemos divertir con eso- intervino Kankurou acercándose a mi altura- ¿verdad, Suigetsu?

-Tranquilo, ya tengo el plan hecho con Gaara. ¿Os apuntáis chicas?- añadió el aludido.

* * *

Las clases fueron un aburrimiento. Las últimas horas eran siempre las peores. Apoyé la cabeza en el pupitre medio dormida, detrás del libro de biología, por tercera o quinta vez. Mi compañero de mesa parecía que tampoco había dormido mucho. En unos cinco segundos todo acabaría.

No hacía falta que se repitiese. Al sonido de la campana toda la clase en perfecta sincronización nos levantamos como si lo hubiésemos practicado.

El profesor nos recordó el horario del autobús y las cosas que teníamos que llevar mientras salíamos de clase. Me despedí de mis amigos y con el i-pod me fui directa a casa.

* * *

Volviéndome a retrasar por no encontrar las malditas llaves entré a mi hogar.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?- la maldición se me quedó en la garganta.

La sala de estar era un completo caos. Todo estaba por el suelo, lo mismo pasaba en la cocina y mi habitación cuando fui a mirar. ¿Qué había pasado allí?

Quien lo hubiera hecho estaba buscando algo, pero… ¿Y si todavía se encontraba allí?

Joder, joder, joder…

Cogí el móvil y salí corriendo cerrando la puerta. No estaba como para enfrentarme a un posible asesino, ladrón, psicópata, secuestrador, demente, lunático, loco, trastornado, violador o perturbado señor.

¡A saber lo que era!Demasiada imaginación corría ahora por mi mente acompañando a la adrenalina.

Marqué el número aprisa en el móvil una vez llegué al parque.

_-…_

_-…_

_-¿Sakura-chan?_

-N-Naru-to, ¿es-tás ocupado? Sient-to molestarte p-pero me he asus-tado y…

_-Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan. Tranquila, ahora voy para allá, ¿dónde estás?_

Naruto a veces podía ser muy atento y enseguida comprendió que algo iba mal.

-E-en el par-que de siemp-re.

_-¡Dame cinco minutos y estoy allí!_

No pasaron ni tres y ya oía su moto acercarse. En algo me equivoqué, no era su moto ni conducía él.

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Qué ha pasado estás bien, dattebayo?

-¡Naruto!- corrí hacia él a abrazarle. Era como mi hermano mayor y eso era lo que ahora mismo necesitaba.

-Estaba con el teme cuando me llamaste, parecías aún peor, ¿qué ha pasado?- inquirió Naruto mientras nos sentábamos en el banco. Sasuke no pronunció palabra, pero tampoco apartó la mirada mientras dejaba la moto a un lado.

-P-pues estaba yendo a casa y al entrar vi todo hecho un desastre y tirado por los suelos. Recorrí las demás habitaciones que pude con la mirada y a todas les había pasado lo mismo.

-No debiste hacer eso. La persona que lo hiciera podría haber seguido allí- habló por primera vez Sasuke.

-Por eso salí a toda prisa y no se me ocurrió a dónde ir, así que te lla-mé, Naruto.

Éste me volvió a abrazar intentado consolarme. Tenía la mente colapsada, no tenía espacio para ningún pensamiento lógico.

-No pasa nada, Sakura-chan. Ven, vamos a inspeccionar tu casa, ¿verdad, teme?

-Hnm, vamos dobe- aceptó Sasuke apartando la mirada.

-Muchas gracias.

Los dos sonrieron, aunque el segundo imperceptiblemente. Se montó en la moto mientras Naruto y yo íbamos tranquilos andando.

Al llegar les abrí la puerta y vieron con sus propios ojos lo que les había contado. No del todo… Había una parte que estaba aún más rebuscada… eso quería decir que volvió a venir cuando me fui o… que seguía aquí en el momento en el que regresé.

Tragué saliva y di un paso para atrás.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan dattebayo?

-H-hay más c-cosas desordenadas…

Naruto y Sasuke comprendieron en seguida y revisaron todo de arriba abajo.

* * *

-Nada, ni rastro de esa persona. El tipo ya se debe de haber ido- comentó Naruto a la hora de estar buscando- ¿quieres que me quede esta noche aquí, Sakura-chan? Puedo llamar también a Hinata-chan, seguro que viene y…

-No, no te preocupes Naruto. Ya no hay nadie, no pasa nada, además, hay que preparar las cosas para mañana- repuse con una falsa sonrisa- pero de todas formas muchas gracias a los dos, os debo una- y ahora sí que era una sonrisa verdadera.

-Hnm, no hay problema- se despidió Sasuke sin estar totalmente de acuerdo. Naruto tardó un poco más pero también se fue.

Miré con un poco de temor mi casa y cogí una bolsa de equipaje. Seguro que aquello me distraía.

_Veamos: dinero, camiseta, chaqueta, jersey, chaquetas, jeans, calzados, faldas, blusas, camisas, neceser, cepillo, gorra, cámara de fotos, i-pod (cargar más música), gafas de sol,…_

Cuando me quise dar cuenta eran las dos de la mañana. Seguro que me entretuve decidiendo el color del último jersey y recogiendo todo lo que el ladrón dejó tirado. Qué poco considerado llegaban a ser los asaltadores. ¡Lo dejó todo hecho un desastre!, mañana iba a estar muerta de sueño ¡y encima había que madrugar!

Sonreí ligeramente tomando como un buen indicio que algo de humor hubiera vuelto.

* * *

-¡Ring, ring,…, ring, ring!

¡PUM! Genial, ahora tenía que comprar otro despertador, bueno no importa, a seguir durmiendo.

Poco después la música del móvil me impidió seguir descansando.

-¿Si, diga?- pregunté medio dormida al otro lado del teléfono.

_-¡Sakura! ¡Dime por favor que no te has quedado dormida y ya vienes para acá!- gritaron a la vez Ten-ten y Temari._

-Uy... ¡Mierda!

_-Date prisa, nosotras entretenemos a Kakashi-sensei, ¡pero corre!-_ y colgaron.

No, no, no. ¡Me había quedado dormida!

Me duché, cambié y preparé en tiempo récord. Aún así era imposible llegar a tiempo. Cogí la bolsa con mis cosas y salí de casa, casi atropellada por un niño en patines.

-¡Ey, ve con más cuidado! Los niños de hoy ya no saben ni utilizar los patines- le eché la bronca a un pobre niño que iba como un loco- ¡Ya lo tengo!

Volví a entrar y me coloqué mis patines, aproveché y cogí una magdalena de la cocina con una mano y con la otra procuraba que la mochila no se cayera.

En menos que canta un gallo adelanté al niño que casi me mandó al hospital y giré hacia el colegio.

"_¡Ah, una curva! ¡Mierda, una anciana! ¡Maldita sea un coche! ¡Cuidado un perro! ¡Farola! ¡Bordillo! ¡Agujero! ¡Otro giro! ¡Agh, que me atraganto con la magdalena!"_

Milagrosamente llegué a la última esquina. Frené en derrape y metí los patines a su bolsa lo más rápido posible. Lo menos que tardé fue en calzarme.

"_Menos mal que la blusa no se me ha ensuciado, la del cole me da un poco igual ¡pero ésta es mi preferida!"_

Saqué un poco la cabeza de la esquina y vi a Hinata, Sai y Temari diciéndole algo a Kakashi-sensei. Kankurou, Gaara, Suigetsu y Ten-ten estaban buscando algo _o alguien _con la mirada.

Les hice un gesto con la mano. Cuando me vieron asintieron en señal. Kankurou fue a decirles algo a los demás y los otros me indicaron que viniese.

Abrimos el maletero del autobús y guardamos mi equipaje. Mientras, seguían con su plan. A la de tres subimos acorriendo dentro del bus y nos sentamos en los asientos de dos.

Los otros subieron delante de Kakashi-sensei, que nos indicó que guardásemos silencio un momento.

-Bueno, ya por fin podemos salir- comenzó mirando a Hinata, Sai y Temari, luego se dirigió al resto- bien, espero que no causéis muchos problemas. Yo seré el único monitor y también el conductor. ¡Silencio!- añadió cuando comenzamos a murmurar acerco de lo último-. Más os vale no molestar no molestar en el mesón. ¡Así que comienza el viaje!

* * *

Por fin cuando el autobús se puso en movimiento comenzamos a hablar con tranquilidad.

-No me puedo creer que te quedaras dormida, Sakura-chan- dijo Ten-ten detrás de Hinata y yo, con Temari.

-Sí, pero ha estado divertido- rió Suigetsu al lado nuestro, sentado con Sai.

-¡Qué buen plan, Gaara!- añadió Kankurou detrás de ellos- anda pasa unas galletas, Sakura.

Yo iba comiendo las galletas que preparé hace dos tardes, menos mal que hice de sobra y todos íbamos comiendo a gusto.

-Es que ya no hacen los despertadores tan resistentes como antes- tragué- ¡ah, y muchas- tragué- gracias!- tragué- ¡sois los mejores!

-Claro- tragó Suigetsu- que sí- tragó- no lo dudes.

-¿Y nos vais- tragó Temari- a contar de qué va el plan contra esas dos?-tragó.

-Hoy- tragó Sai- por la noche.

-C-como sigáis así os vais a atragantar- avisó Hinata mirando preocupada la cantidad de galletas que ingeríamos.

* * *

En el final del autobús pasaba algo parecido:

-Que problemático, han llegado por los pelos.

-Tendré que hablar con Hinata- comentó Neji sentado a su lado.

-Um, las galletas parecen muy buenas, ¿puedo ir a pedirles algunas, jefe?- preguntó Kiba con ojitos de perrito- seguro que a Akamaru también le gustan.

Después de decir eso se pudo escuchar un pequeño ladrido de perro en conformidad.

-Hnm, tú preocúpate de esconder bien a tu animal cuando venga el sensei- repuso Sasuke en el medio de todos.

-Uy, qué arisco, teme- tragó Naruto- si están muy buenas- volvió a tragar.

-¿De dónde las has sacado? Dame algunas- exclamó Kiba.

* * *

-Maldita sea, yo ya creí que no llegaban. Ya se podían haber quedado- dijo Karin furiosa unos asientos más delante, no muchos..

-En este viaje va a desear no haber nacido- concordó Ino.

* * *

-Muy bien, ya hemos llegado, ahora elegid las habitaciones- anunció Kakashi-sensei mientras entrábamos al hostal.

_¡Pero si aquel sitio era un palacio!_


	9. Hinata, te lo mereces

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo la trama de este fic**

**Summary: Acabo de encontrar mi diario. Pero no tengo tiempo para leerlo. ¡El baile de fin de curso comienza en seguida! Bah, da igual. Recuerdo que lo empecé a principios de este año, de solo pensar en ello me entra la risa, si a estrenos del curso cambié, ahora no me reconozco…**

**Avisos: Hay algo de OOC en alguna escena. Sakura va ser algo diferente en cuanto a la serie para encajar con la trama y debido a algunos sucesos en su pasado.**

* * *

Capítulo 8- Hinata, te lo mereces…

* * *

-Muy bien, os daré una llave a cada compañero/a de habitación de cómo estabais en el autobús- anunció Kakashi-sensei entregando las llaves a las parejas que se formaban.

Eso significaba que nos tocaba: Ten-ten y Temari, Sai y Suigetsu, Kankurou y Gaara, y Hinata y yo.

Fuimos todos comentando lo lujoso que era aquel lugar. Si esa era la vida en el campo, ¡yo me mudaba ya mismo!

-Nos vemos ahora- se despidió Naruto con la misma hiperactividad de siempre. Todas asentimos y Hinata comenzó otra vez a tartamudear. Habría que hacer algo contra eso.

Las habitaciones no estaban muy lejos las unas de las otras. El primer día lo teníamos libre. ¡Era perfecto! Ya en la habitación decidí ver primero la reacción de Hinata:

-Hey, Hina-chan, ¿no crees que ésta es tu oportunidad?

-¿Para qué?- respondió un poco perdida. Puse una sonrisa malvada que la hizo estremecerse.

-Para que Naruto salga contigo de una santa vez.

Se quedó con tal cara que creí que la había dado un ataque o algo. Vale. El tema era grave. Suspiré y la fui empujando por la espalda hasta la habitación de Ten-ten y Temari sin hacer caso de sus excusas. Allí les conté el problema y decidieron ayudarme con el caso.

-Tenemos que conseguir que Naruto se dé cuenta de que también le gusta Hinata de una vez por todas- exclamó Temari.

-Pero, ¿y si no le gusto?- preguntó tímidamente.

-Venga ya Hinata, le conocemos muy bien, sólo hay que hacer que él se dé cuenta- respondió Ten-ten.

-No he visto una persona más densa para esas cosas en la vida. No te preocupes, tú sólo confía en nosotras- intervine- bueno, ¿comenzamos?

* * *

Llamamos un buen rato a todas las habitaciones que nos íbamos encontrando. No sabíamos cual era la de Naruto así que nos iban abriendo la gente de nuestra clase, hasta algún anciano abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué hacéis llamando a las puertas de todo el hostal?- preguntaron por detrás nuestros amigos.

_¡¿De dónde han salido estos?! Menudo susto._

-Nada. ¿Bajamos a comer?- preguntó Ten-ten con una risita nerviosa. Los chicos se miraron entre sí, pero nos acompañaron en seguida sin añadir nada.

Al entrar nos quedamos otra vez en estado de shock. Yo sólo tenía una palabra recorriéndome la mente:

_Palacio, palacio, palacio…_

Obligamos, "disimuladamente" a que quedasen sentados Hinata y Naruto uno al lado del otro. Las mesas era circulares y muy amplias, aún así no cabíamos todos, por lo que Kankurou, Gaara, Temari y Suigetsu comieron en la mesa de al lado.

-¿Qué creeréis que haremos mañana, dattebayo?

-Ka-kashi-sensei di-jo algo acer-ca de senderismo-respondió Hinata sin apartar la mirada de su ramen.

-Qué atenta eres siempre Hina-chan- le sonrió Naruto. Ahora habría que llamar su atención para que no viera el cambio de color que sufría mi amiga.

-Naruto, ¿a ti se te da muy bien eso de la montaña, verdad?- pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Sí ¿por?

-Porque ya sabes que Hina-chan no es muy hábil cuando de montes se trata, y ya que tú tienes tanta maña, la podrías ayudar durante toda la ascensión- respondí intentado ocultar la risa.

-¡Claro! Ya verás que bien nos lo pasamos Hina-chan, no te preocupes- exclamó el rubio todo hiperactivo. ¿Es que ni él mismo se daba cuenta cuanto cambiaba cuando estaba con Hinata?

-H-hai. Se-rá m-muy diver-tido, Naruto-kun.

Eso era algo. Hinata no había tartamudeado tanto en esa oración como creí que haría. Sai nos miró alzando una ceja. Éste se olía algo. Le hice una seña, como diciendo que luego se lo explicaba todo y él asintió imperceptiblemente. Pensándolo bien, Sai nos podría ayudar…

* * *

Estábamos en la habitación de Sai y Suigetsu, dando unos toques al plan.

-¡¿Qué queréis que haga qué?!- exclamó Sai perdiendo por unos momentos la compostura.

-Shh. Tranquilízate que nos van a oír- susurró Ten-ten.

-Venga, que seguro que se te da muy bien- rió Suigetsu jugando con una baraja de cartas.

Ten-ten y yo le echamos dos miradas asesinas y seguimos rogándole a Sai.

-Sólo será un momento. La llevas a un sitio apartado y te inclinas un poco. ¡No hace falta ni que la beses! Nosotras nos ocupamos del resto- dije alzando las manos como rezándole. Ten-ten y yo parecíamos que estábamos en misa.

Sai se encontraba sentado en su cama y Suigetsu en la suya, bastante entretenido por cierto.

-Está bien. Pero me vais a deber una muy grande por esto- terminó accediendo pasándose la mano por las sienes.

-Síííí- chillamos Ten-ten y yo dando saltitos. Ella se fue corriendo a buscar a Hinata y Temari para informarlas.

-Mil gracias Sai, en media hora nos vemos en la sala de cine y cuando lleguemos con las palomitas tú entras en acción.

-Creo que pasáis mucho tiempo con Gaara- comentó Suigetsu aún con la baraja- ya quiero ver a éste a la labor- rió señalando a Sai.

"_Ay , que acabemos bien el día…"_- rogué.

Impedí que se formara allí una tragedia y le quité a Suigetsu la baraja echándole la bronca.

* * *

Pusimos una película de miedo y sentamos a Naruto a un lado de Hinata, y a Sai al otro.

"_¡¿Había mencionado ya la pantalla de plasma y los sillones que había?!"_

Por supuesto nos encargamos de que Suigetsu no metiese la pata y nos llevó aún más tiempo convencer a Hinata que al moreno para hacer el mismo plan.

Una vez llegaron todos pusimos la película. Cuando Temari trajo las palomitas yo llamé la atención de Naruto, haciendo que se girase hacia mí para que viese cómo Sai le decía algo al oído a Hinata.

Ambos se excusaron y salieron de la estancia, el moreno pasando un brazo por el hombro de la chica

-¿Qué irán a hacer ellos dos solos?- preguntó Ten-ten con un tono muy pícaro.

-Que hábil se va volviendo Sai con la edad, ¿eh?- nos siguió el juego Suigetsu.

Naruto apretó el puño inconscientemente, ése era el momento.

-Naruto, me he olvidado un cosilla, ¿me podrías acompañar, por favor?- rogué con ojos de perrito.

Asintió sin borrar su seria expresión. Me le llevé por los pasillos, ahora iluminados por las lámparas de las paredes. Pasamos las puertas de los baños termales mixtos y en una esquina vimos de repente dos sombras.

Al girar Naruto, (yo no), se sorprendió al encontrarse a Sai inclinado sobre Hinata, impidiendo que se fuese, ya que la tenía contra la pared.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

Los allí presentes miramos a Naruto, que parecía muy, muy cabreado.

"_Esto funciona mejor de lo esperado…"_

Sai se apartó de Hinata y se fue por el lado opuesto al nuestro. Estaba claro que había cumplido con su trabajo.

-¡Sai¡ ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacías? ¡¿Cómo te atreves, cacho de…

Sin voltearse éste le dijo unas últimas palabras a su amigo, evitando que siguiese echándole la bronca:

-No sé por qué te pones así si tú no tienes nada con ella. Deja de ocultar lo obvio, tienes celos y ya llevas bastante tiempo sólo pensando en Hinata, ¿cierto? Pero no te atreves a decir la verdad y dejas que otros estén con ella…-Sai parecía tan enfadado como Naruto ¿le pasaría algo parecido?- … ¡así que deja de hacer el idiota y cuídala!

Con esas últimas palabras, el moreno desapareció de nuestra vista.

* * *

Naruto aún estaba un poco shockqueado. Decidí que ése era el mejor momento para irme sin que se me notase.

"_¡Oh, no! ¡Ya habían empezado a hablar! Tsk, no puedo oírles. Esto era algo entre ellos."_

Me metí en la primera puerta de los baños termales a toda velocidad y la cerré tras de mí.

-Oh, que sorpresa...-dijo una voz.

* * *

-N-Naruto y-yo- comenzó Hinata un poco cortada.

El rubio parecía un poco ido. Se acercó a la chica sin levantar la vista, con el pelo tapándole los ojos.

-Lo siento por interrumpiros, yo no sabía que tú y Sai…

-No tenemos nada- se apresuró a decir ella- él sólo es u-un amigo… nada más.

-Oh- respondió Naruto dejando un incómodo silencio hasta que decidió hablar- Hina-chan…respecto a lo que dijo el baka hace un momento… yo…

-Ya lo entiendo, tú no me quieres, ¿no es eso?- interrumpió Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos- lo siento entonces, porque yo te llevo queriendo desde hace ya años. C-Cuando te veía no podía decir una oración bien sin t-tartamudear. Cada vez que te acercabas demasiado, m-mi corazón latía exageradamente, hasta temía que lo fueses a oír-siguió llorando- cuando me hablabas no podía evitar ruborizarme h-hasta el punto de parecer enferma, y lo peor era cuando no estabas cerca… lo siento Naruto-kun, no pude e-evitar enamorarme de ti.

Justo cuando fue a salir corriendo sintió unos brazos rodearla la cintura y pegarla a un fuerte cuerpo. Hinata escondió el rostro en el pecho de Naruto permitiendo que más lágrimas se escapasen.

-Hinata, no llores, por favor y sobre todo nunca me pidas perdón por haberte enamorado de mí.

-P-pero t-tú no…

-Shh. No me has dejado terminar, aunque me alegra que tú también sientas lo mismo…

-¿Q-Qué?- se fue a echar hacia atrás de no ser por los brazos del rubio.

-Desde que nos conocimos hace años no tuvo un solo pensamiento malo de ti, siempre me sorprendía hasta dónde podías llegar para ayudar a los demás, me encantaba cuando te sonrojabas y cuando te reías… sobre todo cuando era yo quien lo provocaba, siempre estuvimos en la misma clase y nunca dudabas en ayudarme aún cuando tenías más trabajo que yo. Me sentía vacío al no estar tú cerca, crecimos y comencé a tener novias, pero ninguna conseguía ser como tú incluso aunque nunca hayamos salido… Hinata, ya lo he entendido: yo te amo.

La chica se congeló al oír la última parte. ¿Habría escuchado mal? Levantó poco a poco la cabeza y miró al rubio con cara de no entender. Una cálida sonrisa se formó en el rostro del chico mientras la secaba las lágrimas con una mano.

Aún abrazados, se fue acercando poco a poco a los labios de Hinata, hasta que por fin se juntaron. No dudó en responder, esto era con lo que había estado siempre soñando.

El beso se fue haciendo cada vez más apasionado hasta que se tuvieron que separar con las respiraciones entrecortadas.

-Y dime Hinata. ¿Querrías salir con este dobe?

-Sí, por supuesto- respondió abrazándole con más energía.

-Que bueno….- susurró Naruto con una cálida sonrisa.

* * *

-Oh, que sorpresa- dijo Sasuke. Detrás de él iban Shikamaru, Neji y Kiba, acompañados de un lindo perro. Di gracias a que iban con la ropa puesta.

-¡Qué ricura!- exclamé acariciándolo. Tenía que ganar tiempo para que no interrumpiesen a Naruto y Hinata, _y el perrito era muy lindo_- ¿cómo se llama? ¿Es vuestro?

-Ajá, es mi perro. Se llama Akamaru- respondió contento Kiba.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tenías esas prisas?- preguntó Sasuke tan amable como siempre.

-P-pues… yo… es que…

Se quedaron expectantes a ver si respondía, _¿Y ahora qué se supone que decía?_

-…Las chicas y yo estamos con el escondite y no me la quiero ligar- respondí con cara de niña buena.

Caída estilo anime por parte de los galanes.

-¡Shh! ¡No hagáis ruido o me pillarán!- susurré haciendo gestos para que hablaran en voz baja.

-Qué problemático…

-¿Se puede saber por qué estáis jugando a ése juego?- inquirió Neji preguntándose por la salud mental de su prima.

-Oye, que de vez en cuando es divertido- respondí cruzándome de brazos. _¡Por Dios, si ni siquiera era verdad!- _¿y qué hacíais por aquí?

Vale. No hacía falta que me mirasen con esa cara. ¿Cómo quieren que saque temas cuando tengo la mente pensando en qué tal le estará yendo a Hinata?

-Hombre, estamos saliendo de las aguas termales, creo que no hace falta que te respondamos- dijo Sasuke señalando detrás de él.

Miré en donde indicaba y vi el comienzo del bosque junto a un mini lago precioso echando mucho vaho. Se me iluminaron los ojos y encima de todo se me ocurrió una estupenda idea.

-¿Queréis jugar a las cartas?- pregunté sacando la baraja que le quité a Suigetsu- venga, será muy divertido, o… ¿tenéis miedo de perder contra una chica?

Perfecto. Seguro que ya les tenía. Estoy segura de que su amor propio no les dejaría tranquilos.

-Ja, cómo si me pudieras ganar, Sakura- "aceptó" Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante- te vas a arrepentir.

-Qué problemáticas son las mujeres- "aceptó" Shikamaru.

-El destino no está de tu parte- "aceptó" Neji.

-¡Nosotros seguimos al jefe!- "aceptó" Kiba.

-Bueno… a mí con un: _de acuerdo, jugamos_, me habría bastado… ¡Vamos a sentarnos al lado de las aguas termales!- exclamé.

"_Hinata, más te vale aprovechar porque esta noche va a ser muy larga…" _

* * *

Llegué a mi habitación, más dormida que despierta, tambaleándome y con más calor que en pleno verano al Sol. _"M__aldita hora en la que dije ponernos al lado de las aguas termales…"_

A saber qué hora sería ya. ¡Pero les había terminado ganando! Fue un duro golpe para sus orgullos.

Me tumbé en la cama y vi dormir a Hinata con una gran sonrisa, _por lo menos alguien lo había pasado bien… _aunque pensándolo mejor, no había estado tan mal. No sabía que los galanes se podrían llegar a parecer tanto… a nosotros.


	10. ¡Mi desayuno!

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo la trama de este fic.**

**Avisos: Hay algo de OOC en alguna escena. Sakura va ser algo diferente en cuanto a la serie para encajar con la trama y debido a algunos sucesos en su pasado.**

**Summary: Acabo de encontrar mi diario. Pero no tengo tiempo para leerlo. ¡El baile de fin de curso comienza en seguida! Bah, da igual. Recuerdo que lo empecé a principios de este año, de solo pensar en ello me entra la risa, si a estrenos del curso cambié, ahora no me reconozco…**

* * *

Capítulo 9- ¡Mi desayuno!

* * *

Hinata se despertó pronto al día siguiente. La noche anterior le había dado mucha energía y también ayudaba el hecho de que quería ver ya a Naruto.

Vio a Sakura dormir tan profundamente que no pudo ni atreverse a levantarla.

Se cambió sin hacer ruido para lavarse y al salir de la ducha aún no se había despertado.

Miró el reloj: 8:30

Le quedaba media hora más, así que le dejó descansar y se fue a reunir con su novio.

* * *

Naruto se despertó pronto al día siguiente. La noche anterior le había dado muchos ánimos y también ayudaba el hecho de que quería ver ya a Hinata.

Vio a Sasuke dormir tan profundamente que no pudo ni atreverse a levantarle.

Se cambió sin hacer ruido para lavarse y al salir de la ducha aún no se había despertado.

Miró el reloj: 8:25

Le quedaba más de media hora, así que le dejó descansar y se fue a reunir con su novia.

* * *

Me desperté aún con mucho sueño, pero quería saber ya qué fue de mi amiga.

Al levantarme no había nadie por la habitación. _Estarían desayunando._

Me pegué una ducha rápida y me fui corriendo hacia el comedor.

Busqué con la mirada algún compañero de clase y no vi ni un solo niño de mi edad (Todos mayores o ancianos).

-¿Has visto a los demás?

-Ahhhh

La persona que me había pegado el susto me tapó la mano con la boca y me sacó del comedor a un sitio no tan abarrotado.

-Shhh, no grites tanto. A ver qué se van a pensar las personas de ahí- dijo el tipo.

-¿Uchiha? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté alejándome un poco de su cuerpo. Para mi gusto estábamos _demasiado_ cerca.

-Me he levantado tarde y no vi al dobe por ninguna parte. Al bajar a desayunar sólo me encontré contigo- respondió sin notar nuestra distancia.

-Vamos a preguntarle a la secretaria si ha visto a alguien de nuestro centro- propuse sin mirarle y ya dirigiéndome a la señora del telefonillo de la entrada.

Él pareció conforme y a paso decidido me alcanzó.

-Disculpe, ¿ha visto a unos chicos de nuestra edad y un tipo de pelo blanco con cara de pervertido?- preguntó todo serio.

_Ya sé por qué a los profesores le cae bien…_

-Oh sí. Hace unas horas se dirigían hacia el monte. Había una pareja muy linda de un rubio y una peli azul…

_-¡Hoy excursión al monte! Venga vámonos que ya estamos tardando- exclamó Kakashi._

_-Pero aún falta gente- dijo un niño._

_-Ellos se lo pierden, ya nos alcanzarán-respondió Kakashi metiendo más prisa._

* * *

_¿POR QUÉ? ¿Por qué de todas las personas con las que me podía haber quedado ha tenido que ser con el Uchiha?_

Di media vuelta y me fui hacia la sala de cine a entretenerme.

Si se han ido…. se han ido… qué se le va a hacer.

Sentí una mano agarrándome y frenándome por el cuello de la camiseta.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?- preguntó el Uchiha detrás de mí.

Un poco extrañada, giré la cabeza para responderle:

-Pues a ver una buena película con palomitas…

-¿No has escuchado lo que ha dicho la señora?

-Dejé de prestar atención cuando dijo que me habían abandonado contigo.

-No sabía que me quisieras tanto.

-Ni yo que tenías tanto ego, y bien ¿Qué ha dicho?- inquirí aunque parezca mentira de buen tono.

-Que les teníamos que alcanzar por el sendero este. Prepara tu mochila, salimos ya- ordenó. Soltó el agarre y se fue por el pasillo de las habitaciones.

_¡¿Y mi desayuno?!_

Genial. Por culpa del Uchiha ya habían cerrado el comedor. ¡Hasta dentro de dos horas no abrían!

Me fui de una vez por todas a mi cuarto y me puse el reproductor de música con intención de volver a dormir.

_Si Kami-sama me quiere, despertaría con los demás ya de vuelta en la hora de la cena, al fuego de la chimenea…_

Toc-toc.

Unos ruidos en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

_Kami-sama no me quiere._

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Uchiha?

-Nos vamos ya, coge la mochila- ordenó mirando el desastre del lado de mi habitación- y no vuelvas a oír lo que te dé la gana.

-Claro, claro- asentí de camino a mi cama.

Bah, si él quería irse yo no era quién para impedirlo, pero que no esperase que le fuese a acompañar.

Sentí unas manos agarrarme de la cintura, me encontré por un momento en el aire y vi separarse demasiado el suelo.

-¡¿P-pero qué narices haces?!-chillé desde el hombro de Sasuke.

_Ni que tuviese complejo de saco de patatas, ¿éste qué se ha creído?_

-Haz el favor de no chillarme en el oído- se quejó Sasuke- y no te muevas tanto.

-¡¡¡Uchiha!!! ¡Bájame ahora mismo!- grité pataleando.

El moreno hizo caso omiso de mis berridos, cogió mi mochila que tenía encima de la cama y se dirigió a la salida de la posada.

La gente del hotel se nos quedaba mirando. Incluso algún idiota decía algún comentario sobre lo lindos que nos veíamos, observaciones que hacía que la sonrisa de superioridad del galán que me cargaba se ensanchase.

* * *

_-_¡Qué feliz se ve a Hinata-chan!- exclamó Ten-tencon todos los que habían madrugado - más te vale cuidarla, Naruto.

-Claro que sí- respondió el rubio reforzando el agarre en la cintura de su novia.

-E-esto, ¿no debería Sakura-chan habernos encontrado ya?- preguntó Hinata, roja por el agarre.

* * *

-Eee, Uchiha ¿No les deberíamos haber encontrado ya?- pregunté aún en el hombro de Sasuke Dos horas después de dar vueltas en el bosque.

"_Hnm, tiene razón y deberíamos de hallarlos antes de que bajen más las temperaturas y se nuble más el día_"- pensó el moreno.

Lentamente, me dejó en el suelo de pie. Hay que ver que despacio que actuaba cuando quería.

Siguió andando y me miró para asegurarse que le seguía. Le miré, a él y al camino de vuelta; a él, el camino; él, el camino; él, el camino; él, el camino. Con un suspiro de derrota me volvió a agarrar de la muñeca.

* * *

Creo que en la vida he estado más cansada. Ya llevamos más de una hora subiendo por los caminos más elevados y no nos hemos encontrado con nadie. Me muero de sed y el Uchiha no para la marcha.

"_Parece cansada. Tsk, ¿por qué no simplemente me dice que paremos?_"_-_pensó un molesto Sasuke. Llevaba un buen rato esperando a que le dijera que descansemos. Unas gotas hicieron que la decisión se adelantara.

-Paremos bajo ese árbol- ordenó Sasuke.

Me senté feliz y ni siquiera me importó que el Uchiha descansara a mi lado. Mi estómago gruño haciendo que me sonrojase.

-¿No has desayunado?- preguntó Sasuke interesado.

-Alguien me atrapó antes de entrar al comedor.

-¿No traes nada en tu mochila?

-Alguien me secuestró antes que pudiera meter algo de importancia para el campo.

-¿Estás diciendo que he cargado con una mochila que no servía de nada?- inquirió con un tono de voz peligroso.

-Más o menos, ahí llevo la ipod, el cargador de la ipod, las llaves de casa, algún libro…-cada cosa que decía hacía que el Uchiha frunciese más el ceño- pero no te enfades, ¿sí? Después de todo yo no vine aquí por voluntad propia.

Pareció pensárselo dos veces. Se le relajó el rostro y se le dibujó una sonrisa divertida.

-Te perdono si dejas de llamarme por mi apellido.

¿Qué tan fácil? ¿Y a mí qué me importa si me perdona o no? De todas formas…

-Vale, Sasuke.

* * *

Intenté entrar en calor frotándome los brazos con las manos. La lluvia se intensificaba por momentos.

-Sakura…

-¿S-sí?-respondí temblando de frío.

-¿Si hago algo, me prometes no mal pensar?

-B-bueno…

Al terminar, unos brazos me abrazaron y me sentaron sobre el regazo de Sasuke.

-¿Q-qué…?

-Shhh, así entraras en calor.

Tenía razón. Me acurruqué para ponerme más cómoda. Al poco rato sentí su cabeza sobre mi hombro y a Sasuke aspirando mi aroma.

Poco después unos fríos labios se posaron entre mi clavícula y el cuello. Me tensé. No me lo esperaba, pero por alguna razón… no estaba tan mal.

Sasuke me levantó la barbilla con una mano y me miró intensamente a los ojos. ¿Una mirada podía decir tanto?

Con su otra mano me acarició desde las mejillas, por la mandíbula, hasta mi nuca.

Sin previo aviso me besó.

Fue incluso más intenso que el anterior que ya me había dado. Algo dentro de mí me gritó que le respondiese, y eso fue lo que hice poco a poco.

Al ver mis acciones, sentí como Sasuke sonreía en el beso. Intentó profundizarlo y entreabrí los labios para dejarle. Su lengua recorrió todo el espacio que pudo sin hacerme daño alguno.

Mientras, yo pasé mis manos por su nuca y le alboroté el pelo a medida que se excitaba.

¿Qué importaba si era un galán? ¿Qué importaba que fuera el jefe de los galanes? ¿Qué importaba que fuera Uchiha Sasuke?

Cuando ya no nos quedaba más oxígeno, nos separamos.

Me ruboricé hasta lo inimaginable mientras Sasuke me miraba fijamente.

-Yo…

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó del golpe el Uchiha después de analizarlo largo rato en su cabeza.

-¿Qu-qué?

-Ya lo has escuchado, sal conmigo- dijo Sasuke acercándose a mi oído. Lo mordió suavemente como si no fuera una oreja.

-N-no sé, necesito tiempo- respondí bajando la mirada. ¿era buena estar tanto tiempo colorada?

Me levantó la cara con una mano y me pasó una mano por la cintura.

-No te dejaré con todos esos chicos detrás de ti- susurró.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿No lo has notado?

Estaba muy confusa, ¿de qué hablaba? ¿Y si aceptara ser su novia?

-Al final de la excursión, en el colegio, te daré una oportunidad, ¿aceptas?

-No creas que te dejaré ir tan fácilmente "_Serás mía_"


	11. Ante todo, amigos

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo la trama de este fic.**

**Avisos: Hay algo de OOC en alguna escena. Sakura va ser algo diferente en cuanto a la serie para encajar con la trama y debido a algunos sucesos en su pasado.**

**Summary: Acabo de encontrar mi diario. Pero no tengo tiempo para leerlo. ¡El baile de fin de curso comienza en seguida! Bah, da igual. Recuerdo que lo empecé a principios de este año, de solo pensar en ello me entra la risa, si a estrenos del curso cambié, ahora no me reconozco…**

* * *

Capítulo 10- Ante todo, amigos

* * *

-¡Sakura-chan!

Un grito nos hizo girarnos y ver a Sai mirándonos fijamente y sin ninguna emoción visible.

Sentí el agarre de Sasuke por mi cintura más fuerte.

Sai tensó el rostro al ver este gesto y volvió a hablar:

-Os estábamos buscando, Sakura-chan, ¿nos vamos?- inquirió tendiéndome la mano ignorando al Uchiha.

-C-claro-respondí aún sin situarme.

Me libré del agarre y me levanté ayudada por Sai.

Una vez todos incorporados, los dos chicos no paraban de lanzarse miradas que asustarían a cualquiera.

Cruzándome de brazos, esperé a que terminaran su "charla". A ver si Ten-ten iba a tener razón y para los chicos yo era demasiado densa, porque no me enteraba de nada además de ciertos celos por nuestra posición anterior.

-¿Te ha hecho algo?- me preguntó por fin Sai, sin apartar la vista de Sasuke.

-¿Eh…? Qué va, no…, no te preocupes-_no mientas a Sai, no mientas a Sai_- me iba diciendo a mí misma.

-Sakura. ¿Qué ha pasado?- repitió Sai, más como una orden que otra cosa. Me estaba empezando a dar miedo.

-En serio Sai,… no es nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar…

Esta vez se fijó en mí, una corriente de aire hizo que me estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Casi se me había olvidado el frío y la lluvia que empezaba a calarnos.

Dio un paso a mi dirección, pero fue cortado cuando Sasuke le agarró por el codo.

-No te lo va a contar, déjala en paz- amenazó.

-¿Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer?

-P-por favo…-intenté pararles, pero siguieron sin hacerme caso.

-Soy el que no te va permitir que te sigas acercando a ella- respondió Uchiha.

-¿Y cómo piensas llevar a cabo esa tarea? Te tumbaría en menos en lo que te imaginas. Déjame dejar una cosa clara: no te acerques a Sakura.

-Chicos, ya basta…, venga a este paso cogeremos una hipotermia y…

-Eres tú el que debe tener eso en cuenta- respondió Sasuke, ambos ignorándome

-Maldito Uchiha, te lo advierto, mi paciencia no es muy grande.

-Qué pena que justo tengamos eso en común.

Se pusieron listos para pelear, la cosa iba demasiado lejos.

No me di cuenta pero las demás chicas llegaron. Allí estaban Hinata, Ten-ten y Temari. No paraban de decir algo sobre que una avisara a alguien, creo que decían a Kakashi-sensei.

Yo estaba ocupada, ahora mismo en mi mundo sólo veía a mis dos amigos. Sí, dos. Peleándose.

¿Se puede saber qué mosca les había picado? _¿Por qué llegaban a esto?_

Comenzaron por puñetazos, los paraban y se fijaban en los movimientos del contrario.

_¿No ven que esta excursión era para pasarlo bien?..._

Intentaron tumbarse, sin mucho éxito, ambos llevándose más de un golpe.

_Se suponía que se apuntaron para disfrutar, gastar bromas a Ino y Karin… _

Sasuke empujó a Sai contra el tronco de un árbol, el choque hizo que el agua de las hojas les mojara aún más.

_Mis padres siempre lo decían…_

Se miraron con mutuo odio.

_La violencia sólo te hará sufrir… eso es lo bueno de los amigos, ellos no utilizarán la violencia porque te querrán…_

Sai recuperó el equilibrio y paró el siguiente ataque.

_Pero todos somos humanos…_

Prepararon para el siguiente movimiento, dispuestos a hacerse verdadero daño.

_Y a veces, cometemos errores, cegados por alguna meta, y luego desearíamos no haber hecho lo que hicimos y… nos arrepentimos._

-¡YA BASTA!- grité llorando. Simplemente las lágrimas no paraban de salir. Mi cuerpo temblaba al movimiento del aire y la lluvia. Les miré lo que pude, ya que todo estaba muy borroso. Ni siquiera sabía si había parado- ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ HACÉIS ESTO? ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa?- iba diciendo cada vez más bajito. Sentí que Hinata se inclinaba y me abrazaba para infundirme ánimo y confortación- si significamos tan poco para vosotros, seguid peleándoos, ¡pero si de verdad os preocupáis dejas de hacernos sufrir!

Nos soportaba que los amigos, familiares, compañeros o alguien con quien se compartiera un lazo se pelearan. No podía con ello…

El mundo pareció estabilizarse por un momento. Sólo se oía el sonido de miles de gotas al caer y las entrecortadas respiraciones de tres personas.

-Ya vale, vosotros dos- dijo una firme voz detrás de nosotros. _Kakashi-sensei…_- la pelea queda cancelada sin oportunidad de reanudarse, ¿me he explicado con claridad? Ahora volvamos antes de que comience la tormenta eléctrica. No creo que haga falta castigo, espero que vosotros solos hayáis aprendido la lección y…

Me gustaría haber continuado escuchando, pero mi cuerpo había dado demasiado de sí y lo único que mis ojos vieron después de la intervención de mi profesor fue oscuridad. No se oía nada, ni sentía nada. Fue una de las pocas veces en la vida en las que me desmayé.

* * *

-Venga chicas, necesita descansar.

-¡Pero lleva así desde ayer por la noche!

-¿Y si se ha quedado en coma? ¿O tal vez un derrame cerebral? ¿O…

-¡Quieres dejarlo ya!- exclamó la segunda voz.

-Kakashi-sensei dijo que no era nada grave…

-¡Y qué sabrá ése de medicina!

_Con lo tranquila que estaba aquí yo… ¿dónde es aquí exactamente?_

-Mirad parece que ya se despierta.

-¿Estás segura, Hinata?

-Déjalo, Ten-ten. Seguro que la has despertado con tus gritos.

Abrí lentamente los ojos para distinguir a tres figuras borrosas un poco alborotadas que se lanzaron a abrazarme como si no me hubieran visto en años.

-¿Hina-chan…Ten-ten…Temari?- inquirí con el poco aire que me dejaban en los pulmones.

-¡Nos tenías muy preocupadas, Sakura-chan! Esas cerdas de Ino y Karin le dieron mal la dirección a la recepcionista para que nos encontrarais en el monte, por eso es que os perdisteis Uchiha-san y tú, como las coja ya veréis. Menos mal que os encontramos antes de que el asunto se complicara mucho y avisamos a Kakashi-sensei. Luego te desmayaste y te trajimos aquí…- informó Ten-ten- pero tú aprovechaste muy bien el tiempo, ¿eh, Temari?

Aquello último no lo entendí, creí ir pillándolo conforme la cara de Temari se iluminaba. Sólo había una cosa o una persona con la que Temari se podía alegrar tanto de un momento con pronunciarlo.

-Déjame adivinar, tiene que ver con alguien cuyo nombre empieza por "S-" y termina por "-hikamaru"

-¡Sííííí! Ayer me pidió que saliera con él. Fue tan romántico y atento… ¡Ya os dije que era el hombre perfecto!...

Pusimos las tres a la vez los ojos en blanco, escuchando a Temari decir cantidad de pomposidades sobre su nuevo novio.

-… ¡pero Naruto y Hinata sí que hacen una linda pareja!- terminó con una mirada pícara.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces el plan funcionó? ¿Estáis juntos?-pregunté mi amiga, que asintió con un tinte rosado en las mejillas- ¡Eso es magnífico, chicas! ¡Qué alegría!

-Jeje, eso te deja a ti la única sin chico, Sakura-chan- rió Temari.

-¿Y Ten-ten?

-Ayer le presenté a mi primo Neji, y parecen llevarse muy bien- contestó Hinata con una muy sincera sonrisa.

* * *

-Maldita sea. Nuestro plan no funcionó- se lamentó Karin- se suponía que les distanciaría y según he oído no ha sido así. ¡Incluso se peleó por ella!

-Oh, venga ya. No sabemos por qué se pelearon- respondió Ino- es imposible que fuera por ella.

-Tsk. Se suponía que el susto de su apartamento sería suficiente para que la pelo-chicle no viniera- dijo con odio Karin.

-Así que sí fuisteis vosotras las que allanaron en su casa- dijo una voz detrás de ellas- que interesante, ¿verdad Kakashi-sensei?

-Tienes razón Naruto, y se han metido en un buen lío- asintió el profesor con una sonrisa encantadora ante las congeladas alumnas.

* * *

Bajamos a la hora de comer, cuando nos pusimos cada una al día y nos cambiamos. El ambiente era muy bueno en el comedor. Nuestros compañeros charlaban animadamente.

A lo lejos vimos a Suigetsu y Kankurou haciéndonos señas con las manos para que nos acercáramos.

Tomamos sitio en su mesa y nos fuimos por comida, ya que aquello era un buffet libre.

Sentí el aliento de alguien en mi nuca, esta vez sabía de quién era. Inconfundible ya me resultaba su olor.

Me giré para encararlo.

-Sakura, por favor, déjame explicarme antes de nada- comenzó Sasuke.

¿Me estaba pidiendo algo por favor? Ahora sí que me había llamado la atención.

-Verás…yo…no sé cómo decirlo…yo…sie…sient….siento mucho lo de ayer, pero por… por favor no te enfades… no quiero que esté triste ni enfadada conmigo, por favor.

Estuve un rato shockeada hasta que analicé todo poquito a poco.

Persona que estaba en frente de mí sin discutir delante de todo el comedor: Uchiha Sasuke.

Motivos: que le perdone.

Mirada: sincera y afligida.

Metidas de pata egocéntricas: 0

Utilización del amor propio: 0

Palabras que en la vida le oirás decir: 2; por favor, lo siento.

-¿Sakura?

-Eh, esto…¿sí?

-¿Me podrás perdonar?

La cara que debí de poner tuvo que ser de nota. Pero sus palabras me calaron hondo, si la gente podía cambiar, ¿por qué Uchiha no?

-Te perdono con una condición -dije con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier actor de cine. Aunque no lo hice a propósito. Pasar tanto tiempo con Temari deja huella.

-Sí, claro. Lo que quieras.

_Perfecto…_

-Sé el juego que tenéis entre vosotros. Apostáis para conseguir a una chica. Tenéis que salir con ella durante un tiempo determinado y luego las dejáis como si no fueran personas. Sé también que nos involucrasteis a Temari y a mí- a cada palabra que seguía diciendo si expresión se ensombrecía- por eso quiero que nunca más hagáis algo de ese tipo, tú y tus amigos.

Su reacción me descolocó un poco. ¿Acababa de sonreír?

Me miró directamente a los ojos para responderme.

-Ayer arreglamos eso. Acordamos que no merecíais ser objeto de apuesta y prometimos que no lo seguiríamos haciendo. Los demás se mostraron de acuerdo y Shikamaru quiso seguir por su propia voluntad con Temari, Naruto ya sabes cómo es, él no apostó a Hinata.

Me sentía… feliz. Habían tomado la decisión por su propio pie sin que nadie les hubiera tenido que decir nada a seguir hablándome. Y todo ellos porque en el fondo no eran tan malos. Más bien, muy buenas personas con el ego demasiado grande.

-¿De qué te ríes?- inquirió Sasuke alzando la ceja.

-Jaja, es sólo que me alegro, y que te perdono- dije abrazándole.

…

…

…

¡¿Abrazándole?! Antes de que me separara él me devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

Cuando nos separamos y volví hacia mi mesa, me sujetó el brazo y me susurró unas palabras al oído:

-Cuando la excursión acabe me tendrás que responder a la propuesta, no lo he olvidado.

* * *

-¿Qué te pasa, Sakura-chan? Ni que hubieras visto la comida del colegio. ¡El ramen de aquí está buenísimo! ¡No tiene nada que ver! ¡Lo traen desde la multinacional Ichiraku!... -A todos nos salió una gotita en la cabeza-…a propósito ya sabemos quién entro en tu casa: fueron Karin e Ino, pero no te preocupes, que en cuanto lleguemos a Konoha harán servicios comunitarios- me susurró aguantándose la risa.

-Sakura, ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó de repente Sai. Otra vez estaba muy serio.

_Pero es mi amigo._

Asentí y cuando se levantó de la mesa le seguí. Llegamos a cuarto con muchos sofás y butacas.

Cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y nos mantuvimos de pie observándonos.

-Respecto a lo de ayer, quería que supieras- comenzó con los ojos cerrados- no sé lo que me pasó, pero tuve celos y me arrepiento mucho, espero que puedas personarme. El maldito Uchiha se está metiendo demasiado en tu vida y no quise que te arrebatara de mí porque…Sakura, yo te quiero y no pude decírtelo antes, aunque ahora sé que es demasiado tarde. Pero ¿lo puedes reconsiderar, Sakura?

Tragué saliva cuando terminó de hablar esperando una respuesta. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué sentía por Sai?

_Siempre me apoyaba…_

_Nunca me enfadaba por él…_

-Sai, te perdono, sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención y nunca podría enfadarme contigo…

_Me lo pasaba genial a su lado…_

-Pero…

_No es lo mismo._

-…lo siento, pero creo que estás mezclando sentimientos. Tú eres uno de mis mejores amigos y siento más allá de afecto por ti, aunque no del modo que tú querrías…

_Más bien es casi como Naruto, como mi hermano mayor_

-Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es amor fraternal- terminé con mis mejillas totalmente rojas. Siempre me costaba decir mis sentimientos y espero que él lo hubiese entendido.

Sentí unos brazos rodearme y unos labios sobre los míos.

Demasiado sorprendida para responder, dejé que terminara de recorrer mi boca. Cuando nos separamos me miró con una sonrisa pícara.

-Está bien, pero ése es mi premio por ser un buen hermano mayor.

-Pervertido- reí casi nerviosamente.

* * *

Pocas veces conoces ese sentimiento de felicidad en el que sabes que todas las cosas están bien, o que van a estar.

Ésta era una de esas veces en las que poseía ése sentimiento.

Estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala de antes, al lado de Sai. Todos estábamos allí reunidos.

Hinata en el regazo de Naruto; Suigetsu, Kankurou y Gaara presidiendo como jefes de la operación en el sofá más grande; a su lado en los sillones restantes, Ten-ten y Temari.

Por la declaración de antes, Sai se permitía más lujos, pero siempre dentro de la raya.

Era como Suigetsu, me abrazaba de vez en cuando y me acariciaba el pelo, pero nunca con segundas intenciones.

Nos hallábamos allí para poner en marcha el escarmiento que habían preparado los chicos.

-…esta tarde terminaremos el paseo de ayer con toda la clase, necesitaremos una tabla vieja de madera, una capa, una cámara de fotos, dos cuerdas, botas de gruesa suela, un mini-balón de rugby, y un cuaderno rosa y otro morado- informó Gaara.

-¿Para qué necesitaremos los cuadernos de esos colores?- preguntó Ten-ten.

-Según mis fuentes, sus diarios son de rosa y morado, por lo que será necesarios- respondió Kankurou.

-Eso lo sabíamos ya, no hace falta que te pongas a lo película de detective- intervino Ten-ten.

-¡Hay que meterse de lleno en el papel!

-Sí, sí.

-De acuerdo- suspiró Suigetsu- que Hinata, Temari y Naruto se ocupen de entretener a la clase; junto con Kakashi-sensei, Sakura y Ten-ten discutirán con Ino y Karin esperando mi señal; Sai, Kankurou y Gaara se ocuparán de montarlo todo. Cuando dé la indicación significará que ya han terminado y Sakura y Ten-ten las llevarán hasta la zona. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Todos miramos a Naruto que tenía la mano levantada.

-Esto… ¿podrías repetirlo, dattebayo?

* * *

Nos dirigimos toda la clase por el ascenso de ayer, que reanudamos por las lluvias. Ahora el cielo estaba nublado con algunos claros.

A la hora paramos en un sitio despejado, según dijo Gaara no podríamos haber descansado en un sitio mejor.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué es esta hoja?- preguntó inocentemente Hinata, dando por comienzo la operación.

Nuestro profesor se fijó en la hoja que sostenía Temari.

-Es una especie poco común que vive al norte de esta zona y es muy escasa, me extraña que haya en esta época. Hay una leyenda respecto a su árbol.

-¿Nos la podría contar?- inquirió Naruto, como siempre al lado de Hinata. No se habían separado en toda la marcha.

Ten-ten y yo nos acercamos jugando discretamente a Ino y Karin. La primera se tropezó y empujó un poco a la pelirroja.

-Ups, lo siento

-¡Mira por dónde vas!

-Cuidado con el tono- intervine divertida.

-¡Os hablamos como nos da la gana!- se unió Ino ya cabrada.

_Je, qué rápido pican._

_,_

Por otro lado, el resto de los chicos montaban la trampa a mucha velocidad. Suigetsu se rezagó para que le pudiéramos ver darnos la señal.

Al poco rato salieron los demás. Suigetsu sacó el mini-balón de rugby de su mochila, y se lo comenzaron a pasar entre el resto a mucha altura, dando "sin querer" a Kakashi-sensei.

"_La señal"_-pensé al ver a nuestro profesor corriendo detrás de los chicos por el libro medio roto que había salido herido.

-Yo que vosotras me tranquilizaría- advirtió Ten-ten.

-¿Y por qué si puede saberse?

-Principalmente por esto- respondí sacando dos cuadernos; uno rosa y otro morado.

Sus caras pasaron por todos los colores.

-Devolvédnoslos- dijo Karin entre dientes.

-No.

Ino apretó fuertemente lo puños:

-Vosotras lo habéis pedido.

Corrimos en dirección a los árboles, sorteando las ramitas del suelo seguidas muy de cerca por aquellas dos rabiosas. Encontramos las dos cuerdas por el suelo en paralelo y las seguimos como si fuera un camino. Las habían escondido tan bien que si uno no se fijaba no las encontraría nunca.

Vimos la marca en un trozo y sentimos muy poco la madera bajo nuestras botas. La suela hizo que el barro no se notase tanto.

Paramos en seco, justo para que ellas dos se subieran a la barra.

-¿Ya os habéis cansado, malditas perras?

-Oye, oye vigila el leguaje que aún os podéis salvar si nos pedís perdón- dije. No era broma, hasta podía reconsiderarlo.

-En tus sueños, pelo-chicle…

Karin acababa de pronunciar las palabras mágicas. Las cuerdas, que estaban atadas a la madera que estaba encima del barro, se tensaron y los chicos, escondidos, tiraron de ellas. Hicieron que la madera se deslizase y las chicas se resbalasen de lleno.

Lo último que se escuchó fue dos chillidos, el ruido de un flash y muchas risas.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡QUÉ HABÉIS HECHO IDIOTAS!-gritaron Ino y Karin saliendo del charco de barro. Tenían toda la cara y la ropa ensuciada y todo el maquillaje corrido.

Nos lanzaron a Ten-ten y a mí unas últimas amenazas y se fueron corriendo hacia la parte trasera del hotel.

-Han sido las caras más graciosas que he visto en toda mi vida- rió Ten-ten.

-Ya quiero ver la foto, estoy deseando enmarcarla- me tenía que sujetar la tripa de tanta risa.

Los chicos salieron detrás de los arbustos con las dos cuerdas en la mano y sujetándose los unos a los otros, todavía riéndose.

-Deberíamos embotellar un poco del barro y mandárselo en un bote, seguro que hace más que el maquillaje que llevaban- rió Kankurou.

-Daban mucho miedo, dattebayo.

-Jaja, ¿qué haremos con la foto?-preguntó Temari entre risas.

-No nos rebajes a su nivel, las dejaremos unos días para que se asusten y luego se la mandaremos- propuse. Nos miramos, asentimos y volvimos a romper en carcajadas.


	12. Tonta, testaruda o enamorada

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo la trama de este fic.**

**Avisos: Hay algo de OOC en alguna escena. Sakura va ser algo diferente en cuanto a la serie para encajar con la trama y debido a algunos sucesos en su pasado.**

**Summary: Acabo de encontrar mi diario. Pero no tengo tiempo para leerlo. ¡El baile de fin de curso comienza en seguida! Bah, da igual. Recuerdo que lo empecé a principios de este año, de solo pensar en ello me entra la risa, si a estrenos del curso cambié, ahora no me reconozco…**

* * *

Capítulo 11- Tonta, testaruda o enamorada.

* * *

Pasaron rápidamente los días sin ningún altercado de gran relevancia, sin mencionar las típicas metidas de pata de Naruto con el personal y las veces que nos encontramos sin querer a Temari y Shikamaru apartados, haciendo cosas que no deberían en público.

Ino y Karin no nos habían vuelto a hacer nada. Al parecer el accidente con el barro las dejó huella y hasta es posible que hubieran aprendido la lección.

La semana estaba a punto de acabar y aún no habíamos avanzado nada en el asunto de Akatsuki. Para sorpresa de toda la clase nuestro grupo se llevaba cada vez mejor con los galanes. Eso se debía sobre todo a Naruto (siendo amigo de ellos), Temari (por Shikamaru), Hinata (por su primo) y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, por mí.

La penúltima noche de nuestra estancia, recibí un extraño mensaje al móvil de un tal Kabuto:

_Hola, Sakura-chan. Soy un viejo compañero de tus padres. _

_Sé que fue Akatsuki quien les asesinó y te puedo ayudar a desenmascararlos._

_Ven esta noche a las 10:30 al lago de la montaña._

_Saludos y buena suerte, Haruno Sakura._

* * *

Las chicas nos retiramos a las habitaciones de Temari y Ten-ten a discutir lo que podríamos hacer con Akatsuki.

-Yo sigo diciendo que esto es asunto de la policía- repitió Ten-ten.

-Sólo quiero saber si fueron ellos, no hace falta que me acompañéis- respondí.

- Sakura-chan, claro que te ayudaremos, es sólo que nos preocupa todo esto. No me fío de ese Kabuto- intervino Hinata.

-Pero me ha dicho mucho, creo que le haré caso- dije.

-Ni se te ocurra. Mira, lo que haremos será ir mañana por la mañana al lago y ver por qué quería que fueras hoy tan entrada la noche- ordenó Temari dando por finalizado el asunto _para ellas._

* * *

Siendo la última noche, tuvimos que acostarnos temprano. A las 10 ya estábamos todos en la cama.

Escuché a Hinata, que se quedaba vigilándome. Me hice la dormida y cuando noté que ella se durmió me levanté a cambiarme sin hacer ruido.

Cogí la linterna, el móvil y una chaqueta de abrigo.

Puesta la ropa de montaña salí al pasillo. Perfecto, no había nadie.

Salí por la puerta trasera del hotel y me fui ya corriendo al lago con la luz encendida.

Ya llegaba tarde, eran las 11 cuando me aproximé al lago. Apagué la linterna al acercarme, ya que unas voces aparecían por allí.

-¿Y si ya la tiene?

-Hnm, puede que antes quisieran terminar el trabajo.

-Tobi es un buen chico, pero Orochimaru no, ¿verdad Deidara-sempai?

-¡A callar ya Tobi!

-¿Estáis seguros de que iba a reunirse con la niña aquí? Tal vez nos informaron mal.

_¿Tobi? ¿Deidara? ¿Dónde había escuchado esos nombres antes? Ah, ¡los amigos de Itachi!_

-Como sigas así morirás joven, Hidan. ¡Déjame tranquilo! El dinero es el dinero y las apuestas también.

-No seas rata Kakuzu, además como Jashinnita…

-¡Queréis dejar eso de una vez y buscar a la niña!- creí que ese era Kisame.

Me acerqué un poco y vi que efectivamente allí parecía estar todo Akatsuki.

Seguí acercándome con tan mala suerte que tropecé con una rama y me comí, literalmente, el suelo.

_¡Auch!_

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntaron entre sí los Akatsuki.

_Mierda…_

-Ya creí que no ibas a venir- susurró una voz a mis espaldas. Sentí que alguien me ponía un pañuelo alrededor de la boca, impidiéndome gritar mientras se me nublaba la vista. A lo lejos divisé a las personas que hace nada me encontraba espiando corriendo hacia mí, sacando algo de los bolsillos.

* * *

Fui recuperando poco a poco la consciencia. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, sobre todo las manos.

Cuando me sentí con fuerzas para abrir los ojos vi que las tenía atadas en frente de mi estómago.

Parecía que estaba en una gran cabaña, alumbrada por una vela.

Levanté la cabeza para ver a dos tipos en frente de mí. Uno era bastante alto, pero parecía que no había visto el sol en mucho tiempo. Tenía la cara tan pálida con la luz de luna.

El otro llevaba lentes y parecía más normal, de no ser porque ambos tenían un aura demasiado peligrosa.

_Sin mencionar la cantidad de armas que había en ese sitio y que el de gafas sostenía una navaja_, menos mal que estaba ocupado cortando un trocito de madera.

-Por fin despiertas, Sakura-chan- dijo el de las lentes- me presento, mi nombre es Kabuto, y él es Orochimaru-sama, famosos empresarios de la mafia.

"_Ah, que bien. Mucho gusto... ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?"_-pensé aún un poco grogui.

-Puede que te preguntes por qué nos hemos tomados las molestias de engañarte para que vinieras a vernos, he de decir que ya creí que no ibas a llegar cuando se pasó la hora acordada y llegaron esos estúpidos de Akatsuki a ayudarte- siguió diciendo Kabuto.

"_¿Akatsuki, ayudarme? ¡¿Y cómo que hora acordada?! ¡Tendrá la cara de decirme eso!"_

-Verás, tus padres eran unas personas demasiado _compasivos_ - continuó diciendo la última palabra con burla- eran los jefes de un proyecto de ayuda tercermundista demasiado bueno para llevarse a cabo, no nos vendría bien a gente como nosotros, ¿entiendes? Por descontado, eran muy buenos amigos del mejor nivel en cubierta de la empresa de guardaespaldas de Pein, Akatsuki. Había que hacer algo.

Se acercó a mí y me levantó la barbilla con una mano, sin preocuparse de si me hacía daño.

-Les matamos e hicimos que las pruebas del asesinato fueran en contra de Akatsuki- habló por primera vez Orochimaru. Su voz era como el silbido de una serpiente.

_No puede ser…_

Aunque ahora todo eso daba igual. Lo único que sabía era que estaba equivocada con Akatsuki, totalmente, y que tenía a los asesinos de mis padres en frente de mí y yo atada y a su merced.

Les miré con profundo odio antes de morderle la mano a Kabuto para que me quitara su asqueroso tacto.

Profirió un grito de dolor y me dio una bofetada con la otra para que le soltase. De la fuerza me golpeé la cabeza con el suelo.

-Tsk, ahora tendré que desinfectar y esto dejará marca…-decía ya lejos Kabuto.

El tal Orochimaru se acercó y me miró directamente a los ojos mientras su compañero soltaba maldiciones y se miraba la mano ensangrentada.

-Tienes los mismo ojos de tu madre- comentó Orochimaru. Oírle hablar era horroroso- para tu información primero matamos a tu padre y luego a ella y hoy terminaremos el trabajo.

Ambos se retiraron de la habitación llevándose la vela y dejándome sola en la oscuridad de la noche.

Me sentí inútil y lloré.

Debí de hacer caso a mis amigas. No debí de dudar del hermano de Sasuke.

_Sasuke…_

¿Por qué me acordaba de él en un momento como éste?

Me daba igual porque su imagen me reconfortaba. Y ahora mismo eso era lo importante.

* * *

Lo creí que eran unas horas después sentí un cosquilleo. Gracias a Dios mis neuronas funcionaron rápidamente y me di cuenta de que era mi teléfono móvil.

Tenía poco tiempo antes de que sonara la música de llamada. Me moví como pude hacia todos los lados y la música comenzó a sonar.

En uno de mis botes el móvil salió volando de la chaqueta y al golpear con el suelo se golpeó la tecla de descolgar la llamada. Rápidamente me arrastre a hablar con quien estuviera al otro lado de la llamada.

-¡Sakura! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Sakura!...

_¡Genial! ¡Era Sasuke! _

Quise responderle y gritar de alegría al mismo tiempo, pero una pálida mano apareció de la nada y le colgó. La misma mano cogió el teléfono y se lo guardó en un bolsillo.

Miré hacia arriba y vi a gracias a la luz de la luna a Orochimaru mirándome divertido, la escasa iluminación le proporcionaba un aspecto aún más pálido.

-Buen intento, no pensé en esta posibilidad- halagó.

Le miré con un profundo odio y sin pensarlo le contesté:

-Eso es normal, las serpientes asquerosas como tú no se les da muy bien esa tarea, ya sabes pensar no es lo suyo…

No terminé de hablar y mi espalda chocó contra la pared de la patada en el estómago que me acababa de propinar. Sentí sangre en mi boca.

Dolía...

Dolía mucho.

No vi cuando salió de la habitación.

* * *

_Creo que me he metido en un buen lío. _

_Es en esta una de las situaciones en las que piensas si lo has hecho todo bien. Un pensamiento volvió a invadir mi cabeza…_

_¡Sasuke! ¡No le había respondido! _

Una triste sonrisa apareció en mi rostro mientras pensaba en la respuesta, era increíble como de clara estaba:

_Le amaba… _

* * *

Parecía que habían sido apenas unas horas cuando por fin pude conciliar el sueño y vi otra vez la vela que se me empezaba a hacer familiar.

Desde mi posición fetal llegaba a observar que la mano que con la que Kabuto sostenía el candil estaba vendada, donde le mordí.

Me reí interiormente.

La felicidad no me duró mucho cuando me fijé en Orochimaru, o más bien en lo que llevaba en la mano.


	13. Ya es demasiado tarde, ¿no?

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo la trama de este fic.**

**Avisos: Hay algo de OOC en alguna escena. Sakura va ser algo diferente en cuanto a la serie para encajar con la trama y debido a algunos sucesos en su pasado.**

**Summary: Acabo de encontrar mi diario. Pero no tengo tiempo para leerlo. ¡El baile de fin de curso comienza en seguida! Bah, da igual. Recuerdo que lo empecé a principios de este año, de solo pensar en ello me entra la risa, si a estrenos del curso cambié, ahora no me reconozco…**

* * *

Capítulo 12- Ya es demasiado tarde, ¿no?

* * *

En su mano derecha llevaba una pistola.

_Me va a matar ¡Oh, no! ¡No, no, no, no!_

Los finos labios se curvaron en una siniestra sonrisa al ver mi reacción.

-Esos Akatsuki estarán aquí pronto, por lo que van a aceleran las cosas. Entonces, ¿unas últimas palabras, Sakura-chan?- preguntó apuntándome.

_Supongo que esto acabó aquí… Lástima…_

Le miré fijamente para responderle. Si iba a morir que se acordara de unas cuántas cosas:

-Que la sonrisa de gilipollas no se te ensanche tanto, idiota. Y siento pena por la próxima persona que secuestréis, es un aburrimiento estar con vosotros; yo que creí que los gays eran más divertidos.

Los rostros de ambos asesinos se pusieron bastantes furiosos. Orochimaru apuntó directamente, dispuesto a apretar el gatillo cuando una voz y unos aplausos nos interrumpieron:

-¡Wow! ¡Bonitas palabras! ¡Sí, señor!

Giramos la cabeza a la vez para encontrarnos la puerta abierta y a unas personas también armadas observando la escena.

Llevaban unas pulseras negras con nubes rojas en las muñecas.

Tobi y Deidara estaba aplaudiendo todo emocionados.

,

Al querer incorporarme del suelo, me pareció oír ruidos de detrás de mí. Me senté cuando de repente sentí un aliento en mi nuca.

_¡Su aliento!_

Unas manos pasaron por mi cintura dándome un gran abrazo posesivo. Le hubiese correspondido si no fuera porque estaba completamente atada.

Él se dio cuenta, soltó una pequeña sonrisa y me desató rápidamente antes de que Orochimaru y Kabuto se dieran cuenta, aunque toda su atención estaba en los hombres que acababan de interrumpir. Acarició mis muñecas como borrando la marca que había dejado la cuerda.

No soltó mi cintura en todo el tiempo.

-Sasuke- susurré más que feliz.

-Shhh- dijo con una sonrisa y un dedo en mis labios.

,

-¡Hola, Sakura-chan!- saludó Tobi desde la puerta.

-Creo que no está para saludarnos- comentó Deidara divertido viendo a la parejita.

-¡Muy bien las últimas palabras!- halagó Kisame.

-Todo esto es muy bonito, pero ¿Qué tal si pasamos a la acción?- preguntó un tipo pelirrojo- les estamos haciendo esperar mucho.

-No tienes por dónde correr, Orochimaru- intervino Itachi apareciendo por el umbral- Pein y Konan ha avisado a la policía esta vez, Zetsu, Hidan y Kakuzu están vigilando las salidas y por aquí no hay escapatoria.

-¡Tobi te va a matar, porque Tobi es un buen chico!

-Eso ha sonado muy raro, hun- comentó Deidara.

-¿Siempre tenéis que poneros a charlar en estos momentos? Le quitáis toda la emoción al asunto, ¿sabéis?-dijo Kisame.

-¡Pero Tobi aprendió la lección y Tobi no juega esta vez a las cartas! ¡Esta vez Tobi trajo las pistolas!

-Seguís igual de retrasados que siempre, pensar en el lado positivo: ya no podéis ir a peor- intervino Orochimaru.

-¡Qué va! Para ese espacio siempre quedáis tipos como vosotros- respondió Deidara.

Los asesinos dieron unos pasos hacia atrás apuntando a los Akatsukis, al igual que ellos. Se fijaron en Sasuke que se había puesto delante de mí.

Una perversa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Orochimaru.

-Anda, el hermanito pequeño- comentó cambiando de repente la pistola hacia la dirección del Uchiha menor.

-Ni se te ocurra- amenazó Itachi.

_No iría a… no pensaría en…_

Orochimaru ensanchó su sonrisa y apretó el gatillo.

No recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó después.

Sólo puedo decir que hubo tres disparos, muchos pasos apresurados y gritos.

Extrañamente el paisaje cambió y unas imágenes pasaron veloces frente a mí:

* * *

_-Vaya, vaya niñita. Parece que nos tocó juntos- me dijo Sasuke mirándome de arriba abajo, deteniendo la mirada en determinados sitios._

_-Cállate y déjame tranquila, Uchiha._

_

* * *

_

_Al pasar por la entrada sonó el timbre. Me detuve en seco y abrí a ver quién podría ser._

_-Vaya debería venir a esta hora más a menudo._

_-¿Uc-¿¡Uchiha?!_

_Mi primer beso, y con Sasuke Uchiha._

* * *

_-Muchas gracias, Itachi-san_

_-Ya, ya. Vamos Sakura- respondió Sasuke agarrándome de la muñeca y dirigiéndome al 2º piso._

* * *

_Asentí con la cabeza y dejé a los gatos sobre la alfombra._

_Salimos de la cabaña y al cerrar la puerta el Uchiha me cogió de la mano._

_-Por si te pierdes._

* * *

_-¿De qué estabais hablando? Estáis muy callados._

_-No era nada, nii-san._

_Itachi se lo pensó dos veces. Nos pasó las palomitas y se sentó a mi lado cuando la película comenzaba._

_Estuvo muy bien. Y tener a cada lado a los hermanos Uchiha no estaba nada mal. Me sentía a gusto y tranquila._

* * *

_-Oh, que sorpresa- dijo Sasuke. Detrás de él iban Shikamaru, Neji y Kiba, acompañados de un lindo perro._

_-¡Qué ricura!- exclamé acariciándolo._

* * *

_Sentí unas manos agarrarme de la cintura, me encontré por un momento en el aire y vi separarse demasiado el suelo._

_-¡¿P-pero qué haces?!-chillé desde el hombro de Sasuke._

* * *

_Al terminar, unos brazos me abrazaron y me sentaron sobre el regazo de Sasuke._

_-¿Q-qué…?_

_-Shhh, así entraras en calor._

_Tenía razón. Me acurruqué para ponerme más cómoda. Al poco rato sentí su cabeza sobre mi hombro y a Sasuke aspirando mi aroma._

_Poco después unos fríos labios se posaron entre mi clavícula y el cuello._

* * *

_Me ruboricé bastante y Sasuke me miraba fijamente._

_-Yo…_

_-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó Uchiha después de analizarlo._

_-¿Qu-qué?_

_-Ya lo has escuchado, sal conmigo-dijo Sasuke en mi oído._

* * *

_-¿Sakura?_

_-Eh..esto..¿si?_

_-¿Me podrás perdonar?_

* * *

Sentí la sangre correr por mi hombro. Casi me podía ver reflejada en el suelo de rojo, medio tumbada en los brazos de alguien.

Orochimaru y Kabuto estaban la planta de la casita, desmayados y con algunos espasmos.

Habían recibido dos tiros por parte de Akatsuki…, pero el tercer tiro había ido para Sasuke.

Y sin pensármelo dos veces, me había interpuesto.

Ahora sólo sentía dolor por todo el cuerpo.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!

_¿Esa era la voz de Sasuke?..._

_¿Por qué sonaba tan lejos?_

-¡Sakura! ¡Por favor!

_¿Por qué sonaba con tanto dolor?_

-¡Sakura, aguanta!

_¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?..._

-¡Itachi!

-La bala le ha atravesado el hombro, ponle esto para detener la hemorragia- ordenó la voz de Itachi también preocupada.

Sentí como me tumbaban boca arriba y algo taparme la herida. Chillé de dolor.

_¿Por qué no veía nada?_

-Shh, ya está Sakura, no te preocupes.

-Sa..sa..suke- intenté decir.

-No digas nada, ahora te llevamos al hospital- me respondió aún más intranquilo - Itachi, está muy pálida.

-Tsk, hay que sacarla de aquí.

_No quiero, no quiero, yo quiero estar con Sasuke._

E intenté decirlo, pero no me sonaba ni a mí coherente.

-¿Aguantará?

Volví a sentir un torrente de dolor recorrerme roda la espina dorsal cuando alguien me levantó en brazos. Grité de nuevo y todo desapareció.

-¡¡¡SAKURA!!!

,

_¿Por qué?..._

_,_

_Yo…_

_,_

_Quería decirle…_

_,_

-que… sí acepto.


	14. El mejor despertar de mi vida

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo la trama de este fic.**

**Avisos: Hay algo de OOC en alguna escena. Sakura va ser algo diferente en cuanto a la serie para encajar con la trama y debido a algunos sucesos en su pasado.**

**Summary: Acabo de encontrar mi diario. Pero no tengo tiempo para leerlo. ¡El baile de fin de curso comienza en seguida! Bah, da igual. Recuerdo que lo empecé a principios de este año, de solo pensar en ello me entra la risa, si a estrenos del curso cambié, ahora no me reconozco…**

* * *

Capítulo 13- El mejor despertar de mi vida

* * *

Todo daba vueltas. Ni en la montaña rusa me había mareado tanto como cuando intenté abrir los ojos.

Me encontraba en una cama bastante cómoda, en una amplia habitación con unas cortinas blancas y mucho aparato eléctrico. Tenía vendado parte del hombro y todo el estómago.

Había un tipo de bata blanca con un cuaderno que paró de anotar algo al darse cuenta de que le estaba observando.

-Veo que ya se ha despertado señorita Haruno, sus amigos se alegrarán mucho.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté un poco perdida.

-Se encuentra en el hospital de Konoha, sufrió un disparo en el hombro y unos golpes bastante graves en su abdomen- informó el doctor- ahora descanse, supongo que en seguida vendrán a verla.

Se marchó con una extraña sonrisa, dejándome con unas cuantas dudas.

En cuanto salió de la puerta entraron en mi habitación un montón de gente que se abalanzaron encima mío a abrazarme.

-¡Sakura-chan, por fin despiertas!- gritaron Naruto, Hinata y Tobi.

_¡¿Tobi?!_

Ten-ten, Temari y Suigetsu se unieron al abrazo.

-Dejadla respirar un poco- dijeron casi a la vez Deidara y Sai.

Entonces me di cuenta de quién estaba en la sala.

Allí se encontraba Akatsuki, los galanes, Kakashi-sensei y mis mejores amigos, incluso había un perrito blanco pequeño en brazos de Kiba. _Pero faltaba Sasuke._

Pestañeé varias veces por si aquello era un sueño.

-¡Te dije que no trajeras a ese perro!- exclamó Kisame.

-¡Al hermano del jefe no le importó! ¿A que no, Itachi?- respondió Kiba.

-Mmm.

-Que problemáticos sois todos- comentó Shikamaru.

-¡Qué lindo eres cuando dices eso Shika-kun!- exclamó Temari.

No pasó mucho rato para que viniera el doctor y les tuviera que echar a todos, eso sí, les dio tiempo a reñirme por escaparme entrada la noche y por no tener más cuidado.

Sonreí al encontrarme tranquila y ordenando mis pensamientos.

Al parecer Orochimaru y Kabuto estaban entre rejas, la reputación de Akatsuki limpia y todos se encontraban mejor que yo, que era la que había salido más malparada.

Cerré los ojos pensando en él, ¿qué estaría haciendo ahora?

Juraría hasta sentir su aliento en mi rostro. _Inconfundible…_

_¡Un momento!_

Abrí los ojos tan rápido que vi cómo se le formaba la sonrisa juguetona a en la cara.

In-increíble. Ahí se encontraba, al lado de mi camilla. Levantó la mano y con ella me acarició la mejilla suavemente.

-Sasuke…-susurré.

-Hola, Sakura-chan- saludó. Ahora su mano recorría los mechones de mi rosado pelo.

Unas lágrimas traicioneras surcaron mi rostro.

-¡Sasuke!- grité de felicidad lanzándome a sus brazos. Al momento sentí miles de punzadas de dolor recorrerme, pero no me importaron en cuanto sentí su tacto y que me devolvía el abrazo-¿có-cómo has entrado?

-Esos doctores deberían vigilar mejor las entradas- respondió colocándome en mi sitio y sentándose en la esquina de la cama- ¿qué tal te encuentras?

-Ah, no te preocupes, me repondré rápido. Esto Sasuke…

-¿Sí?- preguntó preocupado. Al parecer creía que era por algún dolor mío.

-Verás,… me pediste una respuesta cuando acabáramos la semana y creo que ya la hemos acabado así que aquí va la respuesta: sí quiero salir contigo, he comprendido de que te quiero más que a nada, y nada hará que cambie de opinión.

Al principio pareció desconcertado por mi respuesta, pero luego volvió a ser el de siempre y sentí sus labios presionar suavemente los míos. Sentí lo que no hubiera hecho con las palabras. En ese momento me di cuenta de cuánto nos amábamos.

-Alégrate porque a partir de hoy eres la novia de Uchiha Sasuke- dijo una vez rompió el beso- aunque ya lo sabía.

-Jaja, tan tonto como siempre- reí_- _¿Y cómo es que lo sabías? ¿Tan predecible soy?

-No, pero me lo dijiste en la cabaña… te oí- susurró un poco triste- Sakura…

-¿Sí?- cambiaron ahora los papeles.

-Gracias por salvarme- dijo volviendo a besarme con cuidado de no hacerme daño.

Me volvió a acariciar la mejilla y quedó sentado.

-De nada, Sasuke-kun.

Su cara se iluminé cuando añadí el sufijo.

* * *

A las dos semanas salí del hospital en el coche de Sasuke.

Habíamos mejorado mucho nuestra relación, no sé cómo no nos habíamos dado cuenta antes pero estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Veía todos los días a Akatsuki, me llevaba genial con cada uno de ellos.

Nuestro grupo había aumentado con los galanes y por fin Neji se decidió a pedir salir a Ten-ten, quien por supuesto aceptó.

Pasé las navidades en casa de mi novio. Su familia me aceptó de buen grado.

Durante ese tiempo descubrí lo posesivo y celoso que podía ser Sasuke. Tuvimos alguna riña, pero siempre sabíamos cuando parar, era y es el novio perfecto.

Todos los años se celebraba un baile de final de curso y en cuanto pusieron los carteles, Sasuke me invitó a ir. Claramente acepté.

* * *

-Venga Sasuke, ¿por qué no una romántica?- pregunté poniendo ojitos de perrito desde el sofá.

-Son mejor las de miedo, con una romántica nos vamos a dormir- repitió calmado- y porque hoy me tocaba a mí elegir.

Ese fin de semana Sasuke se quedaba en mi casa, y ese viernes por la noche habíamos quedado en ver una buena película, pero no nos poníamos de acuerdo.

-Vaaale- acepté vencida.

Sonrió divertido y puso el DVD para luego sentarse a mi lado y pasar un brazo por mi cintura. Siempre era así de posesivo, y yo no me iba a quejar.

Le abracé inconscientemente en una escena en la que me asusté de verdad.

Las luces se fueron y se escuchó el retumbar de un trueno. Temblé como una hoja hasta que sentí unos cálidos brazos abrazarme.

-No pasa nada, Sakura- susurró Sasuke levantándome del mentón.

-Pero…

-Shh- me acalló con un beso. Al principio fue muy lento, pero luego se fue volviendo más apasionado.

Mis manos pasaron a su nuca y entreabrí los labios. Rápidamente su lengua pasó a recorrer toda mi boca.

Mientras se posicionó encima de mí en el sofá, con cada mano a los lados de mi cara para no aplastarme.

El calor aumentaba por momentos y comenzaba a sentir que la ropa me incomodaba bastante.

Sasuke rompió el beso cuando ya no podíamos más y pasó a besarme con la misma intensidad poco a poco bajando por el cuello mientras una mano suya me acariciaba el muslo.

Llevé mis manos a su camisa y fui desabrochando los botones. Él me ayudó con bastante rapidez y se libró de la prenda, dejando al descubierto su perfecto torso.

Intentó hacer lo mismo con mi camiseta y le ayudé sin pensármelo dos veces. La tiró bien lejos en un arrebato.

Sus labios se congelaron, y sin darme cuenta se separó de mí. Todavía en la misma posición, mirándome con los ojos oscuros.

-¿Quieres continuar?- peguntó mirándome fijamente.

-Claro- respondí sin dudar.

Una sonrisa juguetona cruzó su rostro

-Perfecto entonces- respondió sacando un sobre del bolsillo.

Me volvió a besar con la misma o más intensidad de antes y pasó un brazo por debajo de mis rodillas y otro por mi espalda.

Cruzamos la sala sin darme cuenta y cuando me fijé en que estábamos en mi cama, Sasuke ya me desabrochaba el sostén.

Se alejó un poco para mirarme casi desnuda y sonrió.

-Hermosa…

Le besé para que dejara de mirarme así. Fui acariciándole la espalda hasta llegar a sus pantalones.

Él jugueteó con mis pezones y lamió uno. Me estremecí de arriba abajo cuando siguió degustándolos.

Sus manos pasaron al cierre de mi falda y pronto acabé desnuda. Y él no tardó en seguirme.

Su boca fue recorriendo parte de mi estómago hasta llegar a mis caderas, donde se detuvo unos segundo y siguió bajando.

Gemí varias veces su nombre cuando comenzó a lamer y a mordisquear la entrada.

Al primer orgasmo Sasuke paró y colocó su miembro en donde antes estaba su boca.

Entonces sentí un dolor atravesarme. Lo notó y me besó fuertemente los labios, distrayéndome hasta que me acostumbrara a tener su miembro. Rodeé con mis piernas su cadera, indicándome que siguiera.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras seguía besándome. Aumentó el ritmo a medida que la necesidad se apoderaba de él.

Sentí un inmenso placer, me arqueé y gemí su nombre. Pronto Sasuke también llegó al orgasmo. Se tumbó sin salir de mí.

-No dejaré que nadie te posea -susurró entrecortadamente- Te amo.

-Yo también.

Me dio un beso en la frente mientras salía de mí y se tumbaba a mi lado.

Pasó una mano por debajo de mi cabeza y otra por mi cintura para atraerme hacia él.

**FIN**


	15. Baile de fin de curso,pues eso¡A bailar!

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo la trama de este fic.**

**Avisos: Hay algo de OOC en alguna escena. Sakura va ser algo diferente en cuanto a la serie para encajar con la trama y debido a algunos sucesos en su pasado.**

**Summary: Acabo de encontrar mi diario. Pero no tengo tiempo para leerlo. ¡El baile de fin de curso comienza en seguida! Bah, da igual. Recuerdo que lo empecé a principios de este año, de solo pensar en ello me entra la risa, si a estrenos del curso cambié, ahora no me reconozco…**

* * *

Epílogo

* * *

**Acabo de encontrar mi diario. Pero no tengo tiempo para leerlo. ¡El baile de fin de curso comienza en seguida! Bah, da igual. Recuerdo que lo empecé a principios de este año, de solo pensar en ello me entra la risa, si a estrenos del curso cambié, ahora no me reconozco…**

Después de todo este año me dirijo al baile de fin de curso con mi novio y profundo amor, Sasuke Uchiha.

Un claxon me hizo levantar la vista del diario. Cogí el mi bolso y salí aprisa a la calle.

Allí estaba él. Tan perfecto como siempre. Ese traje que llevaba no ayudaba a mis nervios.

Sonrió con esa sonrisa juguetona que a mí me enamora y me tendió la mano susurrándome:

-Estás hermosa- mi sonrojo no tardó en hacerse notar y como pude le respondí.

-T-tú t-también.

Volvió a sonreír. Apreté la mandíbula al ser la única nerviosa. No me podía permitir demostrárselo.

Subió al coche cuando yo monté y arrancó el motor, no sin antes mirar algo que yo llevaba en las manos.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¡Ay! Se me ha olvidado dejarlo en casa.

-¿Un libro?

-Más bien un diario. De mi año académico favorito- respondí algo cortada- éste.

-Hnm. Me lo tendrás que dejar leer.

-No creo… aunque Sai leyó alguna página, le invité a mi casa y fisgoneó por mi cuarto…

No pude terminar ya que Sasuke paró a un lado de la carretera de un frenazo. Casi me ahogo con el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Cómo que fue a tu casa y en tu habitación?- inquirió con voz un poco tensa. Se inclinó hacia mi lado apoyando las manos en la puerta para no hacerme daño y me miró directo a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? Sai es un buen chico y si quiero invitarle, lo hago- dije tajante cruzándome de brazos para separarle un poco. Se acercó aún más si aquello era posible, nuestros alientos de mezclaban y me quedaba un poco aturdida.

Pasó una mano por debajo de mi vestido, acariciando lentamente mi pierna hasta llegar a la cara interna del muslo. Cogí aire.

-No me fío de él. Sólo invitarás a un chico cuando yo esté contigo- ordenó entre la caricia.

-¿Qu-qué?- mis sistemas mentales no estaban en funcionamiento en ese momento ya que Sasuke acariciaba con sus labios la base de cuello y hombros. Se suponía que tenía que estar gritándole histérica en ese momento por su prepotencia.

-Tú eres sólo mía, Sakura- susurró.

Y me besó apasionadamente. Me tuve que acordar de cómo respirar y le devolví el beso encantada. Su lengua pasó a mi boca y con una mano me atrajo con la nuca para intensificar las sensaciones. Al poco se separó pero sólo para seguir por mi cuello.

-¿Y me lo dejarás, entonces?

_¿De qué estaba hablando?_ Sería mejor responderle. No quería que parase. La manera en la que me acariciaba tendría que estar prohibida.

-D-de acuerdo.

Mientras mi Uchiha recobraba el beso en los labios de nuevo, noté como una de sus manos cogía el cuaderno.

Me separé indignada e hice un puchero. Sasuke rió ante mi reacción y miró la tapa del libro:

MI DIARIO, POR HARUNO SAKURA

Arrancó sin borrase esa sonrisa de victoria y de arrogante que tanto le caracterizaba. Cuando llegamos al instituto me volvió a tender la mano y con un brazo me cogió por la cintura.

-Te amo.

* * *

_Ahora, años después de terminado el instituto y con mi marido y nueva familia me siento como la persona más feliz de la Tierra. _

_Si queréis saber qué fue de nosotros os diré que la rama secreta de la empresa de Pein, llamada Akatsuki triunfó. Gaara y los chicos fundaron una empresa de detectives que va ganando poco a poco respeto, sabía que era su vocación. Hace poco Akatsuki les ofreció fusionar las empresas ¡y aceptaron!_

_Kakashi-sensei abandonó la enseñanza académica para, sorprendente e increíblemente, unirse a Pein. Casi nos da un ataque a todos._

_Temari y Ten-ten se fueron por el mundo del espectáculo. Me sorprendí cuando vi su última película. ¡Fue un bombazo!_

_Ten-ten se fue a vivir con Neji, dándose tiempo, mientras que Temari estará ahora de luna de miel con Shikamaru. _

_Naruto se casó hace unos meses con Hinata (quien por cierto está embarazada), y trabaja con los demás chicos en Akatsuki._

_Por parte de Hinata y mía, estamos comenzando a ejercer de enfermeras y nos están ofreciendo ya muchos empleos en buenos hospitales, Hinata está pensando en irse al de Konoha._

_Pero lo más importante para mi vida fue que me casé con Uchiha Sasuke y ya hemos tenido un hijo. _

_Mi marido trabaja para Akatsuki, pero al contrario que Naruto y los demás, él trabaja de misiones como su hermano._

_Aún me sigo sorprendiendo de lo buen amante que es. Nunca se cansa. Cuando viene a casa y está el niño acostado siempre me lleva a nuestra habitación y no precisamente para dormir._

_Creo que me uniré a alguna misión con él, no quiero ni pensar en su reacción cuando se lo cuente._

_Y con estas palabras, termino mi Diario._

_Atentamente, por Haruno Sakura._


End file.
